


春至日（第四章、第七章、第八章、第九章补档）

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 22





	1. 第八章补档

澡堂大门被推开，门上挂着的风铃当啷当啷响了几下，老板娘的视线从电视里的晚间新闻转到进门客人身上。

一男一女，男的看起来挺不好惹，板着脸，吊着一双下三白眼睛。身材高高瘦瘦，上半身穿一件夹克衫，衣服敞着，露出里面有些脏的白色背心，下面穿了条破洞牛仔裤，又脏又旧，一看就是做体力活赚钱。他面色阴郁，进门也不说话，直奔吧台点了点单子上的双人浴室，然后从裤子的屁股兜掏出几张纸币递过去。

他旁边那个女的倒是面相和善。小脸，大眼睛，还生得特别白，就是瘦，几乎皮包骨头的程度，胳膊肘、手腕、锁骨这几处的骨头硬硬顶着皮肉。穿一件过膝连衣裙，两条小腿也瘦得像小树枝。半长的妹妹头在脑后扎起来，约莫一扎长的一截，整个人一副柔柔弱弱的模样。

女的似乎很胆小，始终躲在男的身后，低着头也不看人，一双手抓着男的衣服。

老板娘心里觉得好笑。这两个人一看就是顶着洗澡的名义来打炮，真够精明的，开房钱都省了。她特别烦这种小年轻，总是把浴室弄得乱七八糟，用过的套子能扔一地，甚至有胆大的故意折腾出好大动静，还有的小年轻连套子都不用，直接搞在浴缸里，害她每天晚上都要仔仔细细消一遍毒。烦都烦死了。

不过那句话怎么说来着？谁跟钱过不去啊，有钱不赚是傻子。老板娘便也睁一只眼闭一只眼，叮嘱那些人别太过分，注意点儿。今天也是，她接过钱一边拿钥匙一边叮嘱那男的，别把浴室搞得乱七八糟的，里面东西要是坏了得照价赔偿。那男的没搭理，就跟听不见一样，拿了钥匙直接往里走，倒是那个女的细声细气说了句谢谢，然后买了两瓶果汁带了进去。

老板娘看着那两个人的背影，觉得怪有意思，男的像个小流氓，女的却像大家闺秀。这都什么搭配？现在的女孩子都喜欢小流氓吗？真是，一点儿不知道自爱。她摇头叹气一番，继续看晚间新闻，正播到公安厅对上个月扫黄打非的工作总结，最后是惯例的逃犯通缉令通告，有张照片闪过去，老板娘愣了愣，怎么觉得有点儿眼熟？

浴室里，阿勋脱了衣服准备洗澡，艺兴却还低着头坐在那儿不动，紧紧捏着手里的果汁瓶子，时不时飞快地瞟一眼阿勋。

阿勋就有点儿郁闷，心想，两人连那种事都做了，这人还害羞个屁啊。他戳了戳艺兴的肩膀，比划了几下。

你动作放快，双人浴室有时间限制的，时间一到老板娘就会进来轰人走。

艺兴磨磨唧唧开始脱衣服，还背对着阿勋，可是衣服脱了也不去洗，就蜷缩成一团坐在那儿，好像要等阿勋洗完自己再去洗。

阿勋彻底烦了，直接抓起艺兴的胳膊把人推到莲蓬头底下。热水兜头浇下来，艺兴发出小声惊呼，要躲，又被阿勋拽回去。椅子被踢过来，阿勋把艺兴按在椅子上，把洗漱用品塞给他，比划着告诉艺兴，快洗，别磨叽了。

“哦……那你呢？”

艺兴抬起头，傻乎乎看着阿勋。

洗你的，别管我。

“哦……”

艺兴拿起毛巾慢吞吞搓着胳膊，然后是身子，然后是腿。他身上彻底被热水打湿，半长的黑发变成一缕一缕贴着脸侧和颈侧，水珠顺着下巴跌落到胸口，再从胸口滑到小腹，然后没入鼠蹊那儿的耻毛。

阿勋看着艺兴洗澡的动作，脑袋里开始浮现各种旖旎想法。比如说，艺兴是不是白得过分了？跟瓷娃娃一样；洗澡水是不是太烫了？把艺兴的身子都烫成了粉红色，桃花一般的颜色——

是不是就不该两个人一块儿来洗澡？这么待着，不想做什么也控制不住要做什么了。

今天下午，阿勋去医院拆了线，又做了检查，大夫说他好得差不多了，以后一定要注意按时吃饭、要把营养补回来。艺兴就在旁边聚精会神听，还拿小本本记，大夫说得话几乎一字不差的记了下来。

阿勋觉得没必要这么做，他又不是玻璃人，用不着那么小心。

“你还想再生病？跟你说你就听着，少反驳我。”艺兴振振有词说道。

阿勋倒是没反驳，就惯常斜着眼睛瞟艺兴，还学艺兴说话，学他嘟嘴瞪眼睛，要是他能出声，估计连那股子南方强调都能学出来。

大夫就似笑非笑看着他们，等要走了，突然问：“你俩刚结婚吧？年轻就是好啊，还有这么多激情。”  
两人都愣了愣，艺兴先反应过来，点头点得像小鸡叨米，边称是边悄悄挪了一步，把阿勋挡在身后。

这是要干嘛？阿勋有点儿不明白，等出了医院，他问艺兴刚才为什么那么做，大夫又不是不知道他哑巴。

艺兴抿着嘴想了一会儿，慢吞吞说：“就下意识那么做了，就是……就是紧张，怕你和我说不到一块儿，大夫就知道了……。”

阿勋更不明白了，大夫能知道什么？从住院开始就认为他和艺兴是两口子——啊，是不是知道那个？他曾经坐过牢那件事。他比划着问艺兴，半晌，艺兴点点头承认了。

没必要，大夫又不是警察，能看出来什么啊，瞎几——瞎操心。

“有必要的！”艺兴睁圆眼睛，“要很小心才行，万一知道我……连累你怎么办……”他停了停，又说：“我们好不容易能安顿下来，我、我不想离开你……”  
阿勋看着艺兴垂眉耷眼的模样看了好半天，在纸上写，可是纸包不住火，早晚有一天会被知道。

他这个人就坏得很，就存心要逗艺兴，非把人惹哭了才满意，结果艺兴真的哭了，眼泪汪汪的，紧紧抓着他的衣服，也不说话，整个人也瑟缩，看起来可怜得要命。

这不是作死吗？什么人啊，真讨厌。

阿勋也觉得自己这样挺讨厌，他老实了，先在心里给自己一嘴巴，然后把艺兴抱在怀里哄，没想到艺兴越哭越凶，眼泪鼻涕都蹭到他身上了。

可急坏了阿勋，又说不出来话，半天都没把艺兴哄好。周围不断有人投来好奇眼神，看热闹似的看着他们。阿勋急得额上都冒汗，打算直接把艺兴塞进计程车回家。艺兴却突然仰起头，吸了吸鼻子，打着哭嗝说：“你好臭啊。”

……啊？

“你几天没洗澡了？臭死了。”

……废话，做手术之后就没洗过，一个多礼拜了，能不臭吗？

“那我们先回家吃饭，然后去洗澡。”

哦……不哭了？

“那你不能那么说了。”

逗你玩儿呢，还——

“你再逗我我真生气了。”

艺兴难得跟阿勋翻白眼，还甩开他的手快步走在前面。看着那道瘦瘦小小的背影走那么快，裙摆都飞起来，阿勋无奈地笑了笑，追上去，拉着艺兴的手怎么都不松开。

两个人吃了艺兴准备得四菜一汤，看着时间也差不多了，艺兴收拾好洗漱用品，赶阿勋去澡堂洗澡。

你不去吗？

“我……就不去了吧，我在家洗就行。”

不行，你跟我一起。

“不行不行！我现在是女的，怎么一起洗啊……”

澡堂有双人浴室。

“那也不行的，万一——”  
哪儿他妈那么多万一！

阿勋抓着艺兴的胳膊，根本不理会人在后面用一大堆理由拒绝，固执地带着艺兴去了澡堂，又故意摆出凶巴巴的脸，把澡堂老板娘的怪异眼神瞪回去。

可是他现在有些后悔了，觉得或许该听艺兴的，别两个人一起洗，不然就不会有生理反应。他看着艺兴白花花的身子，下面小兄弟精神的不像话。

艺兴自然也发现跟前的不对劲，余光瞟见阿勋那根东西慢慢立起来，那么粗的一根，耀武扬威立着。他有点儿慌，虽然之前用嘴巴做过，可当时的气氛要占一半过错，所以才没克制住——却也有些高兴，他想，他现在没有穿女人衣服，他光着这副男人的身子，阿勋却还是有了反应，是不是说明……阿勋之前的行为并非因为一时对他产生性别混淆？

艺兴站起来，仰头看着阿勋。他眼底湿润眼神朦胧，伴着浴室里蒸腾的水汽，整个人看起来柔软又无辜。

“阿勋……”

艺兴踮起脚亲了一下阿勋的嘴巴，还没等站好，就被阿勋按在墙上，承受狗咬似的亲嘴方式。

很疼，但阿勋的呼吸好烫，比洗澡水还烫，被阿勋亲过、咬过的每一块皮肉都泛起草莓颜色。明天去上班肯定会被他们说吧，会被开玩笑，说他男人精力旺盛，说他们很快就会有孩子。艺兴脑袋里冒出乱七八糟的念头，想着想着就全身通红，更像一颗草莓了。

草莓是甜的，可是艺兴比草莓还甜——阿勋满脑子都是这个想法，他变得异常激动，一条腿卡进艺兴两腿之间，下身硬邦邦的家伙紧贴艺兴同样勃起的东西。

这次他们没有穿衣服，肉贴肉的感觉对他们来说无比新鲜，也深深刺激了身体里的欲望。阿勋被欲望驱使，缓缓晃着腰部，用肉棒蹭着艺兴的腹股沟。艺兴躲了一下，又贴上来，两只手也抱紧阿勋的腰侧，他闭上眼睛，身体细细打着哆嗦，像是激动又像是羞怯地承受那些要人命的撩拨。

但是亲嘴远远不足以抚平躁动。两个人都知道该怎么做才能让躁动消失，可阿勋不会啊，从前坐牢也只听那些人讲过跟女人上床的细节，艺兴是男人，能用的上吗？他偷偷睁开眼去瞟艺兴，没想到艺兴也有些困惑地看着他。

两人对视半晌，艺兴低下头嗫嚅：“我用嘴给你做吧……”说着就蹲下去，轻轻握住肉棒，张开嘴要含进嘴里。

不用。

阿勋把艺兴拽起来，艰难地说：“不，用，嘴。”

“……”

“该……怎么……做，就……怎么……做……”

艺兴好像更害羞了，脸红得跟被烫伤一样。他飞速瞟了眼阿勋那根大的可怕的东西，咽了下口水，然后指挥阿勋把沐浴露递过来。

一小团沐浴露被挤在艺兴手心里，他用手指揉开，跪趴在椅子上，手伸到后面先揉了一会儿穴口，接着小心地把手指送进去。后面太紧了，即便有沐浴露作润滑也是很困难才能进去一根手指。艺兴做了个深呼吸，努力让身体放松下来，又自行抚慰身下勃起的阴茎。他的动作并不是很熟练，透着雏儿才有的生涩。可这一切落到阿勋眼里无异于一颗原子弹——顷刻引爆了所有理智。

阿勋的眼神暗了，他靠过去，摸了下艺兴的手腕，触感光滑，比丝绸还柔软。他弯下腰轻轻贴着艺兴的后背，先亲了下脖颈，然后又跟狗一样啃咬肩膀与颈侧。

“唔……别、别咬……”

阿勋便乖乖地去亲艺兴，一下一下的，亲得艺兴身子都软了。埋在后穴的手指也没了力气，卡在那儿不动。阿勋低头瞟了一眼，把自己的手指塞了进去。

“阿勋？”

“是……这样……吗？”  
“嗯……”

阿勋抬了抬眉梢，继续和艺兴一起做事前扩张。两个人的手指紧贴着，指缝间满是黏糊糊的沐浴露，进出后穴时便发出暧昧的动静，那种咕啾咕啾的声音，直教人欲念大作。但是水声太吵了，都影响他去听艺兴刻意隐忍的呻吟了。便发泄般在开关上拍了一下，浴室里顿时安静，艺兴也打了个哆嗦，后穴夹得好紧，穴口紧紧箍着指根，进不去出不来，阿勋烦了，另一只手掰开艺兴的屁股，又塞进去一根手指扩张后穴。

动作称得上野蛮粗鲁，指甲无意间弄疼了艺兴，可他咬着下唇不敢吭声，害怕让阿勋更生气，到头来受罪的只有他啊……

扩张过程太漫长了，也太熬人，阿勋只觉下面硬得发疼，又不敢莽撞地顶进去，生怕让艺兴吃苦。他忍得身上出了好多汗，一双眼睛都通红。

“可、可以了……”

这就行了？

“嗯……”

艺兴做着深呼吸，让腰部下陷屁股抬高，两只手主动掰开屁股，露出已经张开一丝缝的肉穴。那地方又红又湿，随着呼吸一张一合的，无声勾引阿勋。

然而迟迟没等来任何动作，艺兴回头便看见阿勋露出困惑表情，他以为阿勋后悔了，心里顿时涌起沮丧，连带眼眶都发红，竟是又要哭。

不是不是！

阿勋连连摆手，比划着告诉艺兴，我、我就是不知道怎么做……

“那你坐这儿——”

阿勋听话地坐在椅子上，艺兴张开腿骑到他身上，一只手伸到后面扶着肉棒，然后慢慢坐了下去。

好痛啊……

艺兴疼得想哭，紧紧掐着阿勋的肩膀，指甲几乎要嵌进皮肉里。他不停深呼吸着，强迫自己放松下来，可是阿勋那根东西太大了，硬硬热热地卡在穴口，屁股都要撑裂了。

“怎么……这么大……”

艺兴哭唧唧地抱怨，却惹来阿勋一阵发笑，阿勋歪着脑袋看他，又凑过来亲他，握着他的手一起抚慰阴茎。

直到肉棒整根进入后穴，艺兴已经疼得脸色都发白，然而他并未就此停止，只稍稍调整一下呼吸便扶着阿勋的肩膀缓缓抬起屁股再放下，先是浅浅的操干穴口，直到肉壁逐渐松软，才大幅度动作，用生涩的技巧，用开始湿软的后穴，慢慢套弄肉棒。

这是阿勋头回做这种事，跟一个男人做，又新鲜，又觉得刺激。肉棒被紧致湿滑的后穴包裹，一整根都吃进去了。好奇怪，明明看起来那么小那么窄，却能把那么粗长的一根都吃下去。而艺兴……似乎看起来也没有刚才痛苦了，半睁着眼睛，半张着嘴，一副开始享受的样子。

虽然艺兴是男人，但阿勋认为，此刻跟狱友们口中形容的没什么差别，都……挺爽的。他的本能逐渐外露，双手掐着艺兴那把小细腰，抬起再放下，动作又快又狠，干得艺兴全身开始痉挛，嘴里吐出阵阵不成调的呻吟。

艺兴的声音好软啊。阿勋想。就跟羽毛似的，撩拨着他的听觉神经。他被勾引，一下下挺腰，钝重地干着后穴，鼠蹊拍打着两腿间的柔软，发出令人害羞的声音。可是他和艺兴都不觉得害羞，反而享受那些声音，享受快感在下身聚拢，然后跃进脑袋，烧光所有理智。

“呜……阿勋……慢、慢点……”

艺兴被阿勋恨不能吃了他的气势吓着了，推着阿勋的肩膀，想躲，但又被阿勋搂回去，再抱起来放到旁边的折叠按摩床上，阿勋整个人覆盖过来，像一大朵乌云盖着他，一双眼睛一瞬不瞬望着他，满目的柔情。

额发被拨开，阿勋低头亲了下艺兴，双手掐着膝盖窝把腿举起来，再压到艺兴肩上，整个人几乎要折叠了，肌肉又酸又痛，但艺兴已经不在乎这些，他回应着阿勋的目光，抬了抬屁股，示意阿勋继续干他，别停下来，就算干坏了也没关系。

阿勋看了眼艺兴两腿间，那个窄小穴口被肉棒撑得平展，没有一丝褶皱，穴口外面一圈又红又湿的，肉棒就插在这种地方，埋在深处，被肉壁紧紧吸着。

真的好舒服，里面湿湿烫烫的，害他脑袋都不清楚了，把艺兴哭哭啼啼的表情当成勾引，把艺兴呜咽着求饶的声音当成邀请，把艺兴整个人看作一颗小草莓，柔软多汁，只想一口吃掉。

阿勋直起腰，开始大开大合操干后穴，他力气猛，顶得艺兴身形都不稳，快顶下去了，只好重新把艺兴抱起来，让人坐在他身上，上下起伏着挨他操。

后穴的水越来越多，操干时几乎是往外喷，搞得两人相连之处都黏糊糊一片。阿勋恍惚地想，艺兴身体里是不是有个水龙头啊，怎么稍微动一下就涌出那么多水，又滑又黏，快抱不住艺兴了。

像是感觉到阿勋的想法，艺兴扭了扭屁股调整姿势，不住地往阿勋身上贴。

阿勋好温柔。艺兴迷迷糊糊地想。阿勋的嘴巴好烫，跟下面那根东西一样，快烫坏他了。阿勋的肩膀也好宽，靠着阿勋的肩膀，就有无数多的安全感涌上来，自己再不用担惊受怕了。

好喜欢阿勋，真的好喜欢阿勋……

他也嘟着嘴去亲他，又伸出舌头细细舔过阿勋的嘴唇，还有脸，还有下巴，还有耳朵，都是他的口水。可是阿勋一点儿都不嫌弃的，也去亲他，亲他的嘴，他的鼻尖，他的下巴，末了，停在他右脸颊上，亲着有酒窝的那一块。

“阿勋……”

怎么了？

“我喜欢你……”

……

艺兴躺下来，张开双腿，手指掰开湿软嫣红的穴眼儿，隐约能看见穴里蠕动的软肉，一动一动的，无声勾引着阿勋。

“进来，”艺兴软趴趴地说，“全部都进来，射在里面也可以，只要是阿勋的，我都喜欢……”

心里的悸动因为一句话被无限放大，又好酸，像泡在柠檬水里，像被看不见的手揉来捏去，害眼眶都开始发胀发酸。

“阿勋，进来啊……”

什么都不用顾虑，不用想着会弄疼我，没关系的，因为我好喜欢阿勋。

便是一场肆无忌惮的放纵，嗓子喊哑了，屁股被干肿了，射了一次又一次，射在里面，射在外面，身上弄得乱七八糟，累得手脚都抬不起来，却都不在乎，只把这一刻当世界末日过。

离开澡堂时，艺兴两腿都发软，不得不紧紧挽着阿勋的胳膊。迎面碰上澡堂老板娘，自然受到嫌弃加厌烦的眼神洗礼。艺兴被看得害怕，直往阿勋怀里躲。阿勋倒是一副爱谁谁的德行，吊着他那双下三白眼睛瞪回去，又把艺兴搂在怀里，大摇大摆走出澡堂。

直到走出好远，两个人才分开，艺兴舒了口长长的气，嗫嚅了什么。

你说什么？

“我说……以后别再外面那什么了……怪那什么的……”

那什么是什么？

“就是……就是——哎呀你别问了！”

你说嘛，我不笑你。

“……这有什么好说的！”

艺兴被逗烦了，瞪了眼阿勋，甩开阿勋的手径自走在前面。他走得快，便牵扯了两腿间的隐秘部位，腿一软，摔倒了。阿勋就还站在原地看，抱着手臂，嘴角噙着笑，也不过去扶艺兴起来。坏的呀，恨得艺兴都牙痒痒。

“过来扶我！”

求我。

“你这人！”

叫声老公听听。

“……有病！”

你是我老婆，不叫我老公叫我什么？

艺兴气得恨不能咬一口阿勋，左右看看，抓起洗漱用品就往阿勋身上扔，可他靶子不准，一个都没砸中不说，无意间还把自己脑袋嗑了一下。他瘪了瘪嘴，又要哭。

……真是，又哭，好好好，我错了还不行？

阿勋无奈地摇摇头，走过去把艺兴扶起来，拿袖子擦干净那些金豆豆，然后拉着艺兴的手慢慢悠悠往家走。艺兴在后面喋喋不休抱怨，阿勋也只左耳进右耳出，但未免太多话了吧，没完了还？

阿勋烦了，回头重重咬了口艺兴的嘴巴。

闭嘴。

“那你、你还招惹我吗？”

不招了，错了，行了吧？

“不行。”

……你还想干嘛？

艺兴歪着头想了会儿，拉着阿勋调头去公交车站。

去哪儿？

“到了你就知道了。”

公交车带着两个人到了护城河，又步行了好一会儿，最后，站在一片芦苇荡跟前。

天黑了，芦苇荡看起来一片灰绿，随风摇摆着，发出哗啦哗啦的声音。芦苇荡好高，几乎要没过两个人。艺兴带着阿勋穿过茂密的芦苇荡，到了河边，站定，眺望着河对岸的零星灯火。

那时候的这座城还没有开发河对岸，对岸就是农村，不像现在，高楼林立，设施健全，一派欣欣向荣景象。

在千禧年这个春天的晚上，护城河边很黑，没有路灯，更别说监控了，就算有人死在这儿都不会有谁知道，知道恐怕也是几个月后的事了。

艺兴望着对岸灯火，轻声说：“你还记得吗？你没带我回去之前，我消失了几天。”

记得，那几天阿勋快急疯了。

“我那几天就在这儿待着，我就在想，要不然……跳河吧，死了，一了百了。”

阿勋怔住，转头看着艺兴。

黑暗里，艺兴的表情看不太清楚，唯独声音清晰，语调平静淡然，却说着令人心头直跳的话。

“我以为那条狗能和我作伴，就想养着他，托你的福，阿勋——”艺兴转过头笑眯眯看着阿勋，“谢谢你送来的饭，不至于让我和那条狗都饿死。”

……

“可它还是死了，也不知道怎么死的，我睡醒就发现它死了，躺在那儿一动不动，睁着眼睛，好像特别不甘心。那时候，我觉得我快崩溃了，唯一能和我作伴的也不要我了，那我还活着干什么？不如死了算了，我就来到河边想跳河自尽，可我不敢啊，几次都走河里面了，河水都没过腰了，就是不敢，只好灰溜溜回到岸上。”

啪，阿勋点燃一根烟叼在嘴里，吸了一口，烟雾盘旋着散开。

“我坐在岸边看着河想，我连自杀都不敢，敢杀人却不敢自杀，那我还逃什么，干脆自首吧，可我又不敢去警察局，我害怕死了，一想到要坐牢就怕得全身都发抖，怎么办？不敢自杀，也不敢自首，该怎么办才好？”

……

“我在这儿待了三天，犹豫了三天，三天里没吃一口饭，就喝过几口水，饿得眼睛都发花，站都站不稳，我把我前二十几年来来回回想了好几遍，那么用功的读书，考了一个好大学，想着今后能找到一份好工作，安安生生过完这辈子，可我也只能想想了，我没有这辈子可过了。我是一个逃犯，杀过人的逃犯……”

艺兴吸了吸鼻子，快速地眨着眼睛，像是要把流不完的眼泪全部眨回去。

“可我想着想着就想到你了，阿勋，你给我饭吃，每天都给，不像那些人，见着我就骂我疯子骂我傻子，还打我，让我离他们远点儿，还有那些、那些狗日的王八蛋！王八蛋！挨千刀的杂碎！”艺兴恨恨大骂着，冲河水喊，声音都喊得嘶哑，“觉得我好欺负、觉得我是傻子就能对我做那种事！就想强奸我！我他妈不傻！不是人尽可夫的贱货！操你妈的狗杂种！死去吧！都去死去吧！”

他那么用力的喊，像是要把所有痛苦和委屈用这种方式发泄出来，一声声骂着脏话，直到力气用尽才跌坐在地，低着头，细细哭着。

阿勋想过去抱抱艺兴，可艺兴突然转头看他，拿哭红的眼睛直勾勾瞪着他。

“可是他们都没死，活蹦乱跳地侮辱我欺负我，他们没死，我凭什么要死呢？我得活着，就算一辈子都要东躲西藏也得活着，”艺兴咽了咽嗓子，喘了几下，哽咽着说：“还有阿勋你，你每天给我饭吃，就算你是可怜我吧，难道这么做不是为了想让我活着吗？有人和我一样想让我活下去，那我就得活着，好好地活着。”

勋啊，活着，活着吧。

妈妈临终前的话跃入阿勋脑海，他想着，眼睛看着艺兴，艺兴哭得满脸是泪，眼睛快肿成核桃，却还执着地望着他，满目不甘。他想起那具冰冷的动物尸体，就突然很害怕，怕艺兴有一天也会变成一具冰冷的尸体。

阿勋掐灭烟，站起来朝艺兴走过去，他把艺兴拉起来，牵着艺兴的手，慢慢走出了芦苇荡，再沿着公路一直走着，走到公交车站，等车来，送他们回家。

好不容易把艺兴哄睡着，已经是凌晨过后了，阿勋自己却辗转反侧。他出了屋子坐在大门外抽烟，一边抽一边看天上的弦月，他默默看着，嘴里开始哼歌。很久以前念书时听来的歌。是很喜欢的一个歌手在他出生后没几年出得专辑，他有那盘磁带，用爸爸给他买的随声听放，塞着耳机，上学路上听。几乎百听不厌。

歌声温柔，旋律轻快，他却总觉得歌词悲苦，字里行间透着令人心颤的惆怅。

阿勋就想啊，为什么人总能对月亮发出种种情绪呢？明明是一颗冰冷的星球，却总是被人们描绘的或温柔或美丽——

就跟活着这件事一样，明明很痛苦，却总想着继续。

阿勋以前坐牢——确切来说是遇见艺兴之前，都觉得活着不如死了，出狱后没有选择立即自杀，也是不想让老顾失望，老顾对他那么好，不能让老顾难过失望。

而阿勋现在还选择活着，大抵是因为艺兴吧，艺兴就像这天上的月亮，光芒虽微弱，却依旧照亮了他。艺兴也有自己的痛苦，但艺兴几乎不在他面前表露，只有今天，歇斯底里地发泄着痛苦。或许等到明天早上，艺兴又是那个冲他露出酒窝、冲他甜甜笑着的艺兴。

艺兴这样努力地给他展示活着这件事好的一面，那么自己，便也没有理由再想着死这件事吧。

既然如此，就陪艺兴活着吧。

阿勋叹了口长长的气，摁灭烟打算回屋睡觉。

进屋前，他突然想起昨天在修车厂瞥见的新闻画面，虽然一闪而过，却还是清楚看见那是艺兴的照片。

也是，都两年了，通缉令肯定下发到全国各地了。

要带艺兴走吗？可他们好不容易安顿下来，可不带艺兴走，早晚会有人发现的。

怎么办？阿勋愁得直唉声叹气。


	2. 第四章补档

妈的，又是那个阴暗潮湿的禁闭室。

那个充满霉味、蟑螂四处跑的地方，便池永远是堵的，水龙头永远“尿不尽”——不管开多大都是滴答滴答往下流水。狗日的禁闭室连张床都没有，就打地铺，被褥又臭又脏，不知道多久没洗过，不知道转手了多少回，而上一个用它的人是出狱了还是死了，不知道。出狱还好，蹭一下所谓也能尽快出狱的喜气，给自己点儿精神安慰，要是死了的话……千万别是病死。

那个连阳光都照不进来的禁闭室，犯人最害怕去的地方之一，阿勋现在就躺在那里面，双目无神，死了一般地躺在地上。

门外响起钥匙串哗啦哗啦的动静，厚重铁门被推开。一个中年模样的狱警端着餐盘走进来，踢了踢阿勋。

“哎，醒醒。”

阿勋连忙站起，哪怕身上刚挨过的打让他疼得直倒抽冷气。他贴着墙端端正正站好，开口前发现嗓子干得像被砂纸磨过，便先清一清喉咙，咳了几下，说：“教导员。”

狱警瞟了一眼阿勋，眼里有点儿恨铁不成钢的意味，想给他一脚，但看着他那张狼狈的脸又心下不忍，遂用手指头重重戳了下阿勋的脑袋。

“你啊，你让我说你什么好？再有半年就出去了，你说你招惹他们干嘛？”

阿勋低下头不吭气，眉宇间尽是倔强。

“唉……怎么比驴还倔……”

老顾——就是眼前这个狱警——是这座监狱的教导员，工作了小二十年，属于那种思想觉悟很高、逻辑性很强、连最乖戾的犯人都能教育老实的老教导员。

但老顾总是对阿勋没辙，用他的话说：兔崽子油盐不进。

阿勋的倔脾气和其他犯人的不服管教根本不一样。

一开始老顾特别头疼，他那一套对付其他犯人的说教放在阿勋身上就四个字：没个卵用。也不是说阿勋不服，实际上阿勋很服管教的，甚至可以说非常听话。夸张点讲，比老顾叛逆期的儿子还好管。

是厌倦。对，厌倦。

厌倦了生，一心向死。

无论老顾多么动之以情晓之以理，阿勋就是不被打动，永远摆着一张厌倦一切的脸——用现在的话来说就是厌世——说什么都听，但往没往心里去就是另外一回事了。

有时候，老顾都害怕一个不小心就让阿勋在他眼皮子底下自杀。他就去找原因，非要弄清楚一个还不到二十岁的孩子怎么就活成一棵快枯死的树。当他熬夜看完了阿勋那件案子的卷宗，才明白阿勋一心向死并非因为坐了牢——

是这世上已经没有好让他留恋的人了。

“说话！”老顾不耐烦地吼。

阿勋还顶着那张死人脸，不说话，一个字都不说。他这德行，差点儿把老顾年轻时的暴脾气给勾出来。

老顾闭了闭眼，强忍住骂人的冲动。他左右看了看，挑了块不算太脏的地方盘膝坐下来，比了个手势，让阿勋也坐。阿勋就贴着墙根坐下，眼睛盯着地面，半张脸融进禁闭室的阴暗，另外半张脸也是一片灰败。

“阿勋，你很快就能出去了，多想想将来的生活，你还不到二十五岁，路还长着。”

好半天，阿勋才舍得抬起眼皮，却是不悲不喜地看着老顾，“顾教导员，你觉得我还有将来吗？”

都他妈什么傻逼话。死刑犯都巴巴想着将来，何况阿勋的刑期就剩半年了。

“那去吧，去死去。”

老顾用激将法。放以前，阿勋就顺着他的话跟他要刀要绳子，他骂一句滚蛋，阿勋就说那等出去再死。可今天阿勋像换了个人，眼里流露出零星惧怕。一闪即逝，快得老顾以为自己看错了。

“快了。”

老顾临走前，阿勋冷不丁说了这两个字。

“什么快了？”

“我就快死了，”阿勋顿了顿，又说：“那些人为什么冲我来，您不知道吗？”

老顾一凛，呼吸都凝滞几秒。从那天开始，老顾叮嘱狱警一定看好阿勋，就算是上厕所也要盯死。

可就是这么小心了，还是没能阻止后来发生的惨剧。

后来，老顾再想起当时阿勋的表情，总觉得那并非是他惯例的自暴自弃——是求救，阿勋在跟他求救。

一个一心向死的人竟然破天荒跟谁求救。怪了，见鬼了。

生活真的太难了。

阿勋愁死了。他有前科，正式工作是别想了，可临时工的工作也紧俏。过完年有一阵子了，空着的临时工早就有人填补上，已经轮不到他。也试过去人市碰碰运气，但大多需要懂装修懂泥瓦的人，这玩意儿根本就不会啊，之前坐牢也只学了一些修车的技术，差着十万八千里远，现学都来不及。

艺兴那边……算了，不能指望。

一开始艺兴还振振有词反驳阿勋，说什么不能只靠他养活，自己有手有脚的，得出去找工作赚钱才行。

阿勋斜着眼瞧了艺兴半天，竟然点头同意了。结果晚上回来看见艺兴一副垂头丧气模样，不等他问，艺兴就主动坦白。

原来不管找什么工作都要看身份证，严格点儿的，还需要履历表和暂住证。艺兴哪里敢给人看身份证，一听人要，当即就吓得浑身僵硬，连站姿都瑟缩，连回答问题都支支吾吾，要不是看他长得白净秀气，早就怀疑他了。

听艺兴说完，意外的，阿勋呼哧呼哧笑起来，接着比划手势告诉艺兴，还是安心待着吧，赚钱的事他来操心就行。

艺兴并没吭气，就直勾勾看着阿勋，看了半天突然说：“你笑起来挺好看的。”

……

“真的，眼睛跟月亮一样，就下弦月——还是上弦月？管他的，反正……”艺兴也跟阿勋笑，“反正挺好看。”

阿勋一时晃了神，恍惚地望着艺兴右脸上的酒窝。那个浅浅的小坑，当初可把他勾得神魂颠倒呢，脑袋里总是一堆旖旎念头，结果……唉，只能说万万没想到。

他顿时丧气，脸色都变得不怎么好了。

艺兴好像反应迟钝，并没注意到阿勋的不快，还在絮絮叨叨说阿勋你得多笑啊，总板着脸，不好的，多笑，人就能年轻好几岁。

满打满算才二十六岁，还往哪儿年轻？阿勋腹诽，还想写下来揶揄艺兴，可看着艺兴说话时的神态，看着那个酒窝，他的脑袋又有点儿变浆糊了。

操，烦。

“真的，阿勋，你为什么不笑呢？明明笑起来那么好看。”

艺兴喋喋不休，阿勋心里就一阵烦躁，心说你知道个屁，心大的傻蛋。接着冲人翻了个白眼便上床睡觉了。

连着一星期都没找到工作，眼瞅着要揭不开锅，阿勋和艺兴可怜的只能馒头就白水。

这天房东看见阿勋又拎着俩馒头回来，便问，菜呢？就吃这能行？走吧走吧，上家里吃饭去。说完擅自拉着阿勋进了堂屋，又指挥家里小孩儿把艺兴也叫过来。

虽是粗茶淡饭，但落在阿勋和艺兴眼中无异于珍馐美味。两人跟饿死鬼似的，眼睛都冒光，一个劲儿咽口水。

房东真的是个好人，见他们这样，不仅不反感，还劝他们这段时间就来家里吃饭。阿勋当即摇头拒绝，艺兴也跟着说这么做太给房东添麻烦。

“那这样，给你们两个按人头算伙食费，回头跟房租一块儿给我。”房东说道。

阿勋和艺兴对视一眼，慢慢点了点头，应下了。

晚上，艺兴坐在桌边，嚼着房东给的苹果，跟阿勋感叹，这世上还有这么好的人啊，以前只在电视上看过，没想到身边就有。

阿勋扫了眼艺兴，见他穿裙子还岔着腿坐，走过去指了指，艺兴连忙并拢双腿，学杂志封面模特那样，又淑女又乖巧。

“忘了忘了，”艺兴嘿嘿一笑，“有一阵子没穿了，就忘了。”

倒也是，自从跟了阿勋，艺兴就再没穿过裙子，尤其在阿勋知道真相后，更是私底下连女人都不装了，不是岔着腿坐就是晃晃悠悠走路，反倒搞得阿勋不自在起来。有回上厕所，竟然径自跟着阿勋进了男厕，并排站着撒尿。彼时阿勋斜眼瞟艺兴，看看这人脑袋后面扎起的一截头发，再看看这人一点儿不符合妹妹头的下半身，要不是他不会说话，整个厕所准保是“妈了个逼”的回音。

阿勋比划着问，裙子哪儿来的？

“房东给的，”艺兴讪讪揉了揉鼻子，“说是以前的旧衣服，看我应该能穿上，就给我了。”

……行吧。

“你别那种表情啊，我也不想穿，可谎都撒了，都以为我是个女的……是、是你媳妇儿……”

……

“不过房东阿姨真的是个好人，又留我们吃饭，又给我衣服。”

嗯。

“阿勋也是好人。”

……我？

艺兴点了点头，“阿勋是我见过的最好的人，虽然总是板着脸，总是凶巴巴的，可都说外冷内热，我觉得阿勋就是这种，外表冷漠，内心却是暖的。”

……

艺兴笑起来，右脸颊浮现小酒窝，那个浅浅的小坑，阿勋看着，莫名觉着那个小坑好像转移到他胸腔里，在他心上，也下陷了一个浅坑。

“没有人比阿勋更好了，反正我见过的没有。”

……其实有的。

出去后就是新的人生，别总想着死啊死的，你才多大，能不能精神点儿？

出狱那天，老顾亲自送阿勋走到监狱大门外面。阿勋仰头对上阳光，不顾那光芒刺眼，执着地看着太阳。听老顾说完，他点点头算是应下了。

老顾还想再说点儿什么，但终究只叹了口气。他拍了拍阿勋的背，递过去一张名片告诉阿勋那上面有办公室的电话，背面写着家里的电话。

“有事打电话——算了，你还是写信吧。”

嗯……

“走吧，别回头。”

阿勋走出去几步，突然回身，冲老顾深深地鞠了一躬，而后红着眼睛看着老顾，用他仅剩的半截舌头艰难地说：“谢……谢。”

然而命运弄人，阿勋在火车站换乘时弄丢了老顾给他的名片，失去了唯一的联系方式。

这会儿听艺兴提起好人这类的话题，阿勋后知后觉，他好像很久没想起老顾了，明明出狱还不到一年，却仿佛过了百年。

原来墙里和墙外真的是两个世界。

“阿勋？”艺兴晃了晃手，“想什么呢？”

以前的事。

“能跟我说说吗？”

竟是难得有了要倾诉的欲望。阿勋在房间里转来转去找纸笔，找到了，却发现不知该从何说起。

从小时候吗？还是从杀人那天开始？还是，掐头去尾只讲讲老顾。他想了好半天，发觉要说得每件事都和坐牢有关。

阿勋怕戳到艺兴的痛处，放下了笔，放弃一吐为快的念头。但是临睡前，他看着艺兴的睡脸，突然意识到自己好像并不是害怕戳艺兴痛处——有也就一点儿——更多的，是害怕艺兴知道他曾经杀人曾经坐牢。

那么难堪的过去，真的对艺兴难以启齿。

新的一天就要抱着新的希望。

“别丧气！”艺兴抱了下阿勋，“今天肯定能找到工作。”

哦。

“对了，手给我。”

啊？

艺兴径自把阿勋的手拉过来，用圆珠笔在手心里写：一定找到工作。

这都啥啊……

阿勋满脸嫌弃，想洗掉这几个字，艺兴拦住他，振振有词说这办法可管用了，以前考试紧张就这么做，在手心里写一定考过，结果真的过关了。

“玄学！别不信！”

……怎么又扯到玄学了？净满嘴跑火车。

艺兴看懂阿勋的表情，有点儿生气了，低声嘟哝了几句。阿勋没听清，抬了抬下巴示意艺兴有话就直说。

“我说，”艺兴睁圆眼睛，浑身上下透着一股子执拗，“就算跟玄学没关系，总跟心理暗示有关系吧，得暗示自己一定有希望的，总是那么丧，有希望也要被折腾没。”

阿勋怔愣住，只觉艺兴的话就是天方夜谭。

希望这东西对自己来说可太遥远了，从地球到太阳的距离，看得见，却抓不到。抓不到的东西有什么好惦记，空欢喜一场罢了。

阿勋找来纸笔，写，你觉得我是那种充满希望的人吗？

本意是揶揄艺兴，但阿勋没想到艺兴把他的话当成了疑问句，认真思考一会儿，然后很认真地反问：“想活下去难道不就是希望的一种？”

……

“想吃饱饭，想睡好觉，那就是希望啊。”

……

艺兴又低下头，闷闷地说：“我不想坐牢也是一种希望……”

他这副样子勾起了阿勋的回忆——彼时桃花瓣纷纷扬扬落下的夜晚，艺兴苦着一张脸，可怜兮兮求他带自己回家。

而他的话也让阿勋想起以前在监狱里吃得苦挨得打。

是啊，那种烂地方，是个人都希望自己一辈子别进去。

就某根神经被触动了，阿勋找半天都找不到证明“希望就是空欢喜”的站得住脚的理由。心里顿时有点儿憋闷。

行行，我知道了。

艺兴重又笑起来，“那晚上我等你吃饭。”便无意间向阿勋展示他的酒窝。

那个浅浅的、柔软的小坑，又一次转移到阿勋心上，让他的心也下陷一个小坑。

不过有时候啊，就真的点儿背，真的希望渺茫。

阿勋站在街边看车水马龙，肚子不争气地叫唤。从早上出门到现在，快一天了，还是没找到工作。本来有份送水工的活儿，都快谈成了，结果来了个什么领导，看阿勋是个哑巴，不愿意用，又不直说，拐着弯儿跟他要残疾人证。

那东西上他妈哪儿找去！阿勋倒是想有，可户口不在本地，那堆乱七八糟的证明就开不出来。有回他急了，直接给工作人员看他少了半截的舌头，没想到对方还是那句话：回户口所在地开证明。

回老家？滚吧，这辈子都不想再回那儿了。

阿勋叹口气，思来想去半天，决定回脱衣舞酒吧看看，要是没查封，就回去继续看场子。

去之前，阿勋先绕到菜市场的馒头铺子，准备买点儿吃的垫垫，不然打架都没力气——

你能不能别打架了……

就跟中邪一样，一个关键字就让阿勋想起艺兴的抱怨，甚至能清晰描绘出艺兴当时的表情。

当时他们还在筒子楼住，有回阿勋带着伤回家，艺兴看见了，小脸吓得惨白，憋了好半天憋出一句“你能不能别打架了”。

看着都疼，万一再有个三长两短，我们没钱看病的……

艺兴越往后说，阿勋越能听清楚语调里带了隐隐的哭腔，再仔细看看，下垂眼都红了。

那时候阿勋还不知道艺兴假扮女人，还把艺兴当成货真价实的、柔柔弱弱的小姑娘，见人一副快哭出来的样子，他那把硬骨头当即就酥了，腿都软了，急吼吼要安慰艺兴，可是说不了话，生生急出了一身汗。

看阿勋那么着急，艺兴竟然笑起来，吸了吸鼻子，然后踮脚摸了摸阿勋的发顶，“别打了，乖，听话。”

那会儿艺兴刚洗完澡，身上还带着沐浴露的香味，动作间，那股子香气钻进阿勋鼻腔，害他晚上都做春梦。

此刻想起那晚的一幕幕，阿勋下意识抽动鼻翼，想再闻闻那股味道。

“阿勋？”

身后突然有人叫他。

阿勋回过头，愣住了。

晚上，阿勋没去脱衣舞酒吧，而是坐在小饭馆里吃酱肘子。

“你慢点儿，没人跟你抢。”

坐在对面的中年男人递给阿勋一杯温开水。

是老顾。

下午在菜市场外面碰见了，阿勋还以为自己看错，眼睛都睁圆，直到老顾走近，冲他摆出嫌弃的脸，他才发现并不是做梦。

好久没见，阿勋有点儿激动，手脚都不知道该往哪儿放。老顾倒是一副泰然自若的模样，问他最近好不好，责怪他连封信都不写。

“要不是这次陪我老婆回娘家探亲，你小子上哪儿见我去。”

监狱啊。

“还想再进去？！”

开玩笑开玩笑。

老顾抿了一小口白酒，问起阿勋的近况，问在哪儿工作，都跟谁认识了。啰啰嗦嗦一大堆问题，和以前在监狱里一样，见着阿勋就和尚念经。

阿勋比划着手势告诉老顾，没有工作，没认识谁。

“少胡扯，头发一看就不是你自己剪的。”

我……去理发店剪的。

“你快拉倒吧，饭都吃不起了还去理发店？”

阿勋心虚了。

就前两天，艺兴非拉着阿勋要给他剪头发，说什么得精神点儿才有工作，强硬地把他按在椅子上，一剪刀一剪刀过去，遮了眼睛的额发全给剪了。镜子里，阿勋像换了个人，特别精神，特别干练。艺兴站在他身后笑得软乎乎的。那一瞬间，阿勋的心也变得软乎乎。

老顾了解阿勋，看他低头耷拉着眼睛，就知道有事瞒着。

“女朋友给剪得吧？”

……小流浪狗。

“她知道你以前那些事吗？”

他不知道。

“打算说吗？”

没想好。

老顾打量阿勋几眼，面上有犹豫神色，好半天，问：“你当时……是不是想跟我求救？”

当时？

“就那件事之前。”

……

“我有时候想起你当时说话的表情，怎么想都觉得是跟我求救，对吧？”

阿勋放下筷子，双腿并拢，双手伸展搭在膝上。小十年的牢狱生活给他留下不少习惯，让他在面对教导员的追问时下意识坐得端正。

老顾叹口气继续说：“我挺想不通的，你一直都是要死不活，怎么、怎么那天就想着要跟我求救呢？”

如果，如果我说我只是想看看外面的太阳，教导员，您相信吗？

老顾怔愣住。

反正横竖都是死，但我更想在外面死，是，我是恨我自己，可我更恨那些人，要是死在那些人手里，我死不瞑目。

老顾一时想不到说什么好，沉默了半晌，也只憋出一句让阿勋多吃点儿。

“就住这儿？”

老顾指着紧挨大杂院大门那间房子。

阿勋点了点头，不太情愿地把老顾让进屋内。

吃完饭，老顾非要去阿勋的住处看看，阿勋担心艺兴暴露——监狱教导员的工作可不是开玩笑，三两眼就能看出一个人犯没犯过事——他死活不愿意，老顾倒也不急，慢悠悠说，行吧，那你走吧。

阿勋就走，可他走哪儿老顾就跟到哪儿，还说路又不是阿勋家的，自己爱怎么走就怎么走，少瞪眼。他熟悉老顾的脾气，也自知就他那点儿心思根本斗不过这位老教导员。阿勋认输了，只好领着人回了家。

推开门，艺兴不在，阿勋悄悄松了口气。可还不等这口气松到底，老顾就拿起一把牙刷晃了晃。

“还真有女朋友了？”

……

“干嘛的？”

无业游民……

“那你俩天天喝西北风啊？”

嗯。

“你——”

“阿勋！”

门突然被撞开，艺兴气喘吁吁看着阿勋，连声喊他找到工作了，眼睛一转，就看到床上坐着的老顾。

从来没见阿勋领谁回家，何况老顾自带刚正不阿气势，艺兴顿时吓得浑身僵硬，直往阿勋身后躲。

老顾就抻着脖子看，然后跟阿勋使眼色，意思是女朋友还挺漂亮。

谁啊……

艺兴悄悄拽了拽阿勋的袖子，拿嘴皮子问。

老顾笑了笑，主动做起自我介绍，说他是阿勋的朋友，来看看阿勋。

“您好……”艺兴躲在阿勋身后怯生生问好。

老顾打量着艺兴，看了一会儿，又去看阿勋。意外的，阿勋破天荒跟他对视，身板不仅挺得笔直笔直，脚下还挪了挪，故意挡住艺兴。

搞什么？太护食了吧。

一时间气氛变得古怪僵持。不过老顾并未深究，只摆了摆手说先回去了。

这么快？

“那我住下。”

您还是走吧。

老顾忍着笑搡了把阿勋。刚跨出门又折回来，盯着艺兴问：“叫什么？”

“艺……艺馨。”

“馨……斯是陋室，惟吾德馨。”

“苔痕上阶绿，草色入帘青。”

“《陋室铭》”

“刘禹锡。”

老顾笑得眼睛都眯起，“知道的挺多？”

“初中课文，当然知道了。”

老顾又问：“那你念过大学吗？”

艺兴不吭气了，也不敢看老顾，就紧紧抓着阿勋的袖子。好在老顾没再说什么，意味深长看了眼阿勋便走了。

阿勋翻来覆去怎么都睡不着——一想起那会儿老顾的表情，他就慌，一颗心突突直跳。他坐起来拧亮台灯，再找来纸笔，写，你跟他说那么多干什么？他比猴子都精，也不怕让他知道。然后推了推艺兴的肩膀，把纸条塞过去。

没想到艺兴也没睡着，看了阿勋写得纸条，低着头，咬着嘴唇。过了好一会儿才闷声说：“对不起……”

你跟我道个屁的歉！

“不是想着万一连累你吗……”

……你真有理。

“他是谁啊？”

没谁。

“是个好人吧？”

……你是不是真的脑子有病？见谁都觉得好。

艺兴生气了，瞪圆眼睛反驳阿勋，“你都愿意带回来那就肯定不是坏人！再说了，见谁都觉得好怎么了？难道都跟你一样？天天吊着一张脸，不知道的还以为你有什么深仇大恨，看谁瞪谁，凶巴巴。”

一番话说得阿勋一愣一愣，好半天都想不到该怎么回嘴。艺兴不理他，直接拉高被子蒙住脑袋。

哎。

阿勋戳了下艺兴。

你那会儿想跟我说什么？

艺兴还是不理，卷着被子往床边挪。

阿勋掀开被子把艺兴揪起来，瞪着他那双下三白眼睛，把纸条拍在艺兴脑门上。

“烦死了，”艺兴瘪着嘴嘀咕，“动不动就发火……”

那你别招惹我啊！

阿勋气势汹汹比划，艺兴就看着，那种很奇怪的眼神，看得阿勋莫名心慌。

“我找到工作了。”

啊？

“是房东阿姨介绍的，她家里有个亲戚开网吧，缺个收银，就把我介绍过去了，很近的，走路十分钟就到。”

安全吗？

“放心，没看我身份证。”

哦……

“你猜一个月多钱？”

多少？

艺兴比划了一下，阿勋眼珠子都快瞪出来。那么多啊。看样子不仅能解决温饱，还能更上一层楼。

“你呢？你今天怎么样？”艺兴问。

不怎么样。

“没关系！”

艺兴把阿勋的手拽过来，让手掌摊平，用指尖轻轻摸着那地方。白天写下的话就剩几笔浅浅的印子，他便拿来笔重新写了一遍。

“要抱点希望的，”艺兴轻声说，“有希望就很好了，”又抬头望着阿勋，“有总比没有好，活着，总比死了好。”

心就像被榔头狠狠敲了一下。波澜起伏的情绪在阿勋身体里跑来跑去，久久都不散。

虽然又是没有任何收获的一天，但阿勋少了垂头丧气，甚至有那么点儿打不死的小强精神。

恐怕要感谢艺兴在他手心里写得那句话。

一定找到工作。这话写在右手。今天早上出门前，艺兴又在他左手心写，总会好起来的。

多他妈讽刺。阿勋哭笑不得。一个逃犯，误杀人的逃犯，竟然一本正经跟他说这种话。是心大还是真傻啊？

阿勋死活想不通，快烦死了。艺兴还喋喋不休絮叨，无外乎是让他振作起来之类。阿勋越听越烦，瞪着艺兴，恨不能吃人似的。艺兴就往后躲了下，露出那种表情——之前装傻子讨饭时候见谁都恐惧的表情。

一时间似乎回到那条漆黑的过道。傻子蜷缩着身体紧贴墙根，哑巴停下逗狗，转而恶狠狠逼视傻子。见傻子吓得直发抖，满意了，抬了抬眉梢，才肯走人。

阿勋端出那时候的模样，靠近艺兴，恶狠狠逼视。意外的是艺兴对他的恐惧转瞬即逝，转瞬间，挺直身板仰头瞪回去。

“你少瞪我啊，我跟你说，我、我可不怕你……我杀过人的！我可厉害了！”

阿勋愣了愣，随即爆发一阵大笑。艺兴也不好意思地笑，揉了揉鼻子，眨巴眨巴眼睛。他抿着嘴笑，右脸颊就有一个小酒窝。

阿勋看着，渐渐敛了笑意，然后鬼使神差去摸艺兴的右脸。手掌捧着脸颊，拇指腹轻轻摩挲酒窝。

下了班就赶紧回来。他比划着告诉艺兴。别理街上的陌生人，乖，听话。

艺兴慢吞吞点了下头，便挪开眼睛不再看阿勋。直到阿勋走出好远，他才呼出胸腔憋着的那口气。抬手摸了摸脸，摸着阿勋摸过的地方，迟迟没有放下手。

余光瞟见墙上的镜子，镜子里，一个男人留着妹妹头还穿着女人的衣服，放在从前，看都不愿看一眼，都觉得是这辈子抹不掉的耻辱，可今天头一回想感谢这身装扮。

是又把他当成女人了吧，所以才有那种动作。

要是……要是真的是女人——算了，没可能的。

艺兴低下头，原本烫伤一般红的耳朵尖也冷了下去。

下午，阿勋还是去了趟脱衣舞酒吧。老板见他来先给了他一脚，骂他吭都不吭一声就走，还以为他被抓了，担心了好几天。

发生了点事。

“什么事？解决了吗？”

嗯，算是解决了。

“那就回来上班吧。”

谢谢。

“跟我还客气，要不是你，我上次就被抓了。”

那些脱衣舞女郎见阿勋回来便也凑过来，七嘴八舌问他去哪儿了，他不在，都没人看场子，没人能镇得住喝多捣乱的客人了。

阿勋看着她们抱怨，突然就很想艺兴。艺兴偶尔也这样，睁圆眼睛，用带了南方口音的调调跟他絮叨好半天。他嫌烦，就装听不见，艺兴就擂他一拳，让他好好听着。

还真跟管家婆一样。阿勋把纸条拍艺兴脑门上。艺兴就写，我就管！气死你！再把纸条拍回阿勋脑门。他像气势汹汹的小公鸡，一扫从前的怯懦可怜。阿勋就眯着眼睛打量艺兴，突地，把艺兴扑倒在床上，手脚并用压着。一双下三白眼睛要吃人似的，死死瞪着艺兴。

你、你起开……

艺兴有点儿怕了，缩着脖子往后躲。阿勋啊，阿勋这小子坏得很，一动不动，就稳如泰山，任凭艺兴怎么求饶都不肯松开，还把人从头到脚细细看了一遍，最后，目光落在散开的头发上。妹妹头长长了一点儿，花似的铺散开来，有几缕贴着脖子，发梢往衣服里伸。那件房东给的旧连衣裙，领子有些变形了，松松垮垮的，露出艺兴白得反光的胸口，以及一小片内衣的蕾丝边。

两个人都愣住。阿勋是因为知道自己起了不该起的生理反应，艺兴……艺兴脸红了，从脖颈到胸口，一片通红，肉眼可见的速度。

搞他妈啊搞。这傻子是男的！跟他一样有命根子的男人！可是偏偏这会儿穿他妈女人衣服，躺在他身底下，裙摆拧巴着，露出一截白嫩嫩的大腿。阿勋甩了甩头，想把脑子里那点儿旖旎想法甩出去，可艺兴突然叫他，细声细气的，试探性的，叫了声“阿勋”。

操……

阿勋逃也似的跑到屋外面，给自己兜头浇了一盆冷水，待到后半夜才肯回屋睡觉。

“阿勋？”

回忆戛然而止，阿勋有些茫然地看着面前花枝招展的脱衣舞女郎。啧，艳俗，一点儿都比不上那个傻子。

“你家小桃花呢？”

指的是艺兴。前段时间阿勋带艺兴来过酒吧几次，酒吧里的人都见过的。都喊艺兴小桃花，因为他长得漂亮又乖巧，还粉粉嫩嫩的。他们故意跟艺兴开玩笑，说他漂亮、身材又不错，干脆来酒吧上班吧，不用脱衣服那种。艺兴吓坏了，直往阿勋身后躲。他们又不知道艺兴是男的，见艺兴吓成这样，只以为他是害羞，就揶揄阿勋捡了大便宜，能捡到一个林妹妹。

在家。阿勋比着手势回道。

“怎么不带过来？我们可想她了。”

他可怕死你们了。

“真是护食噢。”

……去去，都去工作去，一群八婆。

脱衣舞女郎们嘻嘻笑着走了。阿勋站在那儿，想小桃花这个外号，想艺兴当时又别扭又烦闷的模样，自己笑了都不知道。

后半夜，阿勋晃晃悠悠往家走，拎着打包回来的夜宵，惦记着家里的小桃花。这么晚了，估计都睡了吧，也不知道网吧的工作习惯不习惯，要是还没睡就仔细问问。

推开门就看见艺兴低着头坐在床上，阿勋走过去，晃了晃手里的夜宵。艺兴骤然抬头看他，一脸惊魂未定，很快又变得愁苦。

怎么了？

“阿勋，你……”

说话。

“你是不是也杀过人？”

到底是什么秘密都没有了。


	3. 第九章补档

怕什么来什么。

艺兴站在电线杆子后面，不住张望马路对过的派出所。他又慌又怕，还着急得不得了，后背都出了一层薄汗。

阿勋已经被带进派出所好几个小时了，可是到现在都没有出来。艺兴几次三番想进去问问，可他害怕不等他问，警察就先发现他是逃犯。

早知道今天就不去商场了。

艺兴后悔死了，脑袋里乱哄哄的，整个人都六神无主，他望着派出所的大门，直巴望能有奇迹出现，巴望下一秒就能看见阿勋走出派出所。

今天阿勋难得休假，昨晚睡觉前，他让艺兴跟网吧老板打声招呼，看能不能提前下班，说要带他去商场买衣服。

阿勋在纸上写，你总不能一直穿女人衣服，你又不是真的女人。

其实扮男扮女对艺兴来说已经没所谓了，能穿回男人的衣服、能光明正大的用男性身份活着，自然是很愿意的，但难就难在“光明正大”四个字上。他是逃犯，如果想继续在高墙外活着，如果想和阿勋一直在一起，那他这辈子都做不到光明正大。那还不如让他一直扮女人，反正都习惯了。

“没关系，我习惯了。”艺兴轻声说道。

阿勋却不同意，甚至有点儿气急败坏，气呼呼地比划着告诉艺兴，不许穿裙子。

“为什么啊？”

不行就是不行！

“不好看？”

……这是好看不好看的问题吗！

阿勋急得脖颈都暴出青筋，只恨自己说不了话，没办法让艺兴知道，正是因为他穿裙子太好看太招人，所以才不想让他穿。

阿勋这是吃醋了呢，可他自己并没有意识到这点，就单纯地认为都是裙子的缘故，都怪那些连衣裙，明明都是老款式，还是别人穿过的旧衣服，怎么到了艺兴身上就能把人变成天仙儿呢？

前两天阿勋心血来潮，从修车厂回来后拐了个弯儿，拐去网吧接艺兴下班。网吧老板和几个老顾客都只知道“艺馨”结了婚，却从未见过“艺馨”的男人长什么样，如今见到阿勋，不免惊讶，扎堆议论两个人挺般配，还打趣阿勋什么时候要孩子，他们可都看见了，就在“艺馨”脖子那儿，每天都多几个红印子。

那会儿艺兴去上厕所了，便剩阿勋一个人应付，阿勋又说不了话，只能敷衍了事地笑笑，可那些人还喋喋不休追问阿勋是怎么把人追到手的，又说像“艺馨”那么漂亮的女人一般都很高傲，眼高于顶那种，对着他们也是，都不搭理他们，一整个冰山大美人。

阿勋烦了，翻了个白眼走到旁边抽烟。

这要是有眼色的人就看明白了，就乖乖闭嘴再不放屁。可偏有那不长眼色的，还一个劲儿往阿勋跟前凑，问他是不是那方面有什么诀窍，这才能把“艺馨”收服，还让阿勋传授几招。

操你妈的有病吧？传授你妈传授！

阿勋都快暴躁了，扔了烟，狠狠瞪着那人，眼瞅着下一秒就要用拳头招呼，艺兴正好走出来，不明所以看着阿勋。

“艺馨，”那人猥琐地笑了笑，“下班啊？现在就回家吗？急什么，把你男人叫上，咱们一起吃顿饭。”

我吃你妈了个蛋！

艺兴一把抓住阿勋的胳膊，轻轻摇了摇头，又冲那人翻了个白眼便拽着阿勋走了。

回去后，阿勋就开始闹脾气，小孩儿似的，任凭艺兴怎么哄都哄不好。艺兴上了一天班也累得够呛，哪里还有那么多耐心哄阿勋高兴。他也烦了，摔了筷子就要跟阿勋吵架，没想到阿勋猛地扑上来，狗一样地咬他，还撩起裙子乱摸了一通，又胡乱掐着白软的皮肉。艺兴被掐疼了，也狠狠咬了口阿勋，骂他是狗，都不知道轻重的。

阿勋反倒冷静下来，把艺兴从头到脚来回打量好几遍，看得艺兴心里都发毛。

“起来。”

……

“起开！”

阿勋咧开嘴笑了，一只手抓起艺兴一对细瘦的手腕骨按在床头上，另一只手从裙子底下摸进去，扯下内裤，随便扩张几下两腿间的柔软，又在自己那根硬邦邦的东西上挤了快半管润滑剂——昨天刚买的，可算派上用场，阿勋激动得眼睛都发红，一边咬着艺兴的脖子，一边把润滑剂涂抹开，然后扶着那根粗大的东西顶了进去。

就真的像一条发情的公狗，阿勋要了艺兴几乎一整晚，用他那些莽撞的力气，还有半生不熟的技巧，抱着艺兴，压着艺兴，再不然就是让艺兴骑在自己身上，掐紧那一把小细腰，钝重快速地往两腿间顶弄。直把人折腾到嗓子喊哑了、要昏过去才肯罢休。

转天早上，艺兴又穿着那条裙子去上班了，阿勋又气又烦，都后悔前一晚怎么就没直接撕破裙子。

问那么多干嘛？让你去你就去！

阿勋也懒得在纸上写了，直接跟艺兴比划。他那点儿哑语还是出狱后为了沟通方便才学的，却也只学了个皮毛，这会儿既想表达清楚意思，又想连情绪都表达出来，确实有些困难，艺兴也确实没怎么看懂，就懵懵地看着阿勋，好半晌，来了句你到底要说什么。

……我说我好想死啊。

艺兴倒是把这句看明白了，吓得眼睛都睁圆，没头苍蝇似的在屋子里转了一圈，把菜刀剪子什么的全藏在身后，然后绷着小脸紧张兮兮地看着阿勋。

唉，简直他妈的无语。

阿勋只好举高双手做投降状，乖乖用写的方式告诉艺兴，我不喜欢你穿裙子，不是好看不好看的问题，就是不喜欢。

艺兴看了，抿嘴笑起来，右脸颊上便印了一个小酒窝。那么柔软的一个小坑，快把阿勋的魂儿勾跑了。

“你是不是吃醋了？”

……才没。

“那你为什么不喜欢？别人可都喜欢得很呢。”

还敢提？

阿勋凶巴巴地瞪着艺兴，现在的艺兴才不怕他，就轻飘飘看了他一眼，然后把菜刀剪子那些东西放回原位，边放边说：“我也不喜欢穿裙子，可是扮成女人毕竟方便，万一……”他转回身，惆怅地看着阿勋，“万一哪天我被抓了，也不至于连累你，你可以告诉警察你被我骗了，不知道我是逃犯。”

你想走吗？

“走？走去哪儿？”

无所谓。

艺兴明白阿勋的意思，阿勋是想带他去更安全的地方躲起来。

阿勋真的是佛祖是菩萨，为了他，都可以不在乎要过东躲西藏的日子。艺兴想着，竟是又要哭。他吸了吸鼻子，闷声说：“可我们好不容易安顿下来……”

是啊，好不容易有了还算安稳的工作，好不容易摆脱了饥一顿饱一顿的生活。去别的地方要重新开始不说，恐怕也没那份好运气再碰见房东那样的好人。

算了。阿勋摆了摆手。以后再说吧——不过，衣服必须要买，不许反对！

“好好，明天去买衣服。”

艺兴抿着嘴笑，然后靠近阿勋，交换着黏糊糊的、冗长的亲吻。

第二天，也就是今天，艺兴跟网吧老板申请了半天休假，和阿勋吃过午饭便一起去了商场。

这应该是艺兴在这两年间头一回去到人多的地方，大白天的，就在人群密集的市中心穿梭着。其实还是有些害怕的，做贼心虚，怕有人发现他是逃犯。好在有阿勋。阿勋紧紧拉着他的手，走在他斜前方半步远，用宽阔的肩膀给他做城墙。艺兴望着阿勋的侧脸，竟没有那么害怕了。

先去给艺兴买了两身春装，就是很普通的卫衣和牛仔裤，虽然是女款，但至少艺兴不用再穿裙子了，省得去网吧上班还要被那些猥琐狗东西调戏。

阿勋高兴了，难得表情都放松。可他很快变了眼神，说不清道不明的暧昧视线黏着艺兴不放——换上裤装的艺兴尽管还留着妹妹头，但要是忽略脑后扎起的一截头发，艺兴便不再是“艺馨”，变回了原本的男人模样，原本英气俊秀的艺兴，甚至透着多到外溢的少年气息。

阿勋想，以前的艺兴是不是就是这样啊？抱着一摞书在学校里匆忙走着，赶着上课，赶着吃饭，风吹乱额发，艺兴就随便抓一抓，然后抬头挺胸继续往前走。那副模样的艺兴大概就真的犹如阳光吧？灿烂无比，又好似春天，满身的朝气蓬勃。

阿勋叫住艺兴，比划着问，大学有意思吗？

“怎么突然想起问这个？”

好奇。

“那……等会儿吃饭再跟你细说，我们先去给你买衣服。”

我就不用了，我的够穿。

“不行，必须买，不许反对！”

艺兴学阿勋那样瞪眼睛，梗着脖子仰着脑袋。阿勋无奈又好笑，点点头应了。

两人乘扶梯上到三楼，看完一家店打算去另一家时，跟迎面走过来的两个人撞了个满怀。还没反应过来，阿勋就被其中一个人揪住领子，说他偷了钱，嚷嚷着要报警。

正是筒子楼的邻居，那个泼妇和她男人。

真的是冤家路窄。

那两个人根本不听艺兴的辩解，执意要把阿勋送到派出所，阿勋那个臭脾气也是一点就着，何况之前还有仇，他瞪着那夫妻俩，手攥得好紧，强忍着才没有在公共场合把人揍一顿。

看热闹的人越来越多，几乎包围了阿勋和艺兴。艺兴要急疯了，想都没想就上手把那女的推开，谁知道那女的直接往地上一躺，冤枉艺兴打了她，哭喊着要报警要让他们坐牢。

“你、你胡说！”艺兴涨红了脸，“明明是你自己摔倒！”

那个男的跟他老婆一唱一和，开始跟周围人哭诉阿勋和艺兴以前是怎么欺负他们两口子，说冤家路窄，好容易搬走躲开了，没想到又在商场碰见，不仅偷他们的钱，又打他们。一整个颠倒黑白胡说八道。

那些看热闹的哪里管前因后果，尤其见阿勋凶巴巴恨不得吃人，便先入为主，便转了风向，众口一致地指责起阿勋和艺兴，任凭艺兴说破天都不相信的，反而还说他们两个年轻轻有手有脚的还做这种见不得光的事，真给爹妈丢人。

“不是的，你们别听他胡说，我们没有偷钱……”

艺兴红了眼眶，可怜巴巴看着那些人，可没有一个被他的说辞打动，甚至还有不嫌事大的撺掇阿勋是男人就打一架。

这人怎么就能坏到这种地步呢？艺兴想不明白，这一刻，他仿佛回到从前流浪的日子，为了活着不得已装疯卖傻，结果无人可怜，还要被羞辱被殴打，被用冷漠的眼神旁观他受尽欺辱。

艺兴一张脸都白了，下嘴唇不住地发抖，眼泪直往下掉，哭成了泪人。

阿勋看着，气得后槽牙都咬得咯吱作响，可他明白现在绝不能动手打架，打了就会进派出所，就会让警察发现艺兴是逃犯。

没曾想，怕什么来什么，商场保安带着派出所的民警过来了。隔着好远，阿勋就看见一伙人步履匆匆朝他们走过来。

一秒钟的犹豫都没有，阿勋一把将艺兴推进人堆，然后猛地给了那男的一拳，把注意力全吸引到自己身上。

商场三楼顿时乱成一锅粥，有拉架的，有添油加醋的，唯独阿勋是最冷静的那个，他瞪着惊慌失措的艺兴，卯足劲喊：“走！”用他少了半截的舌头，说了一个含糊不清的“走”字。

很快，阿勋和那夫妻俩就被警察带回派出所了。艺兴怕得要死，却还是跟了上去，一路躲躲藏藏，跟到了派出所。

阿勋坐在派出所里，斜着眼睛瞪了一眼对面那两口子。那两口子也不甘示弱，觉得有警察做靠山了，便也翻着眼睛瞪回去，嘴里还不干不净骂阿勋，什么小流氓小杂种，还有什么有娘生没爹教，怎么难听怎么骂。两个警察估计烦了，敲了敲桌子，让那两人闭嘴，又转头呵斥阿勋快点写完事情经过。

过了好一会儿，阿勋把笔记本推回去，警察看完，问：“就这么简单？”

是啊，就这么简单，就是那两口子跟他有仇，故意找他麻烦冤枉他偷钱，没了。

那两夫妻抻着脖子瞧见阿勋的笔供，不等警察说话，便先嚷嚷他们没冤枉阿勋，阿勋就是偷他们的钱，还说周围人都看见了，他们要是撒谎就天打五雷轰。

赶紧吧，赶紧下来一道雷劈死你们。

阿勋在心里咒骂。

“还有个女的！”那泼妇尖声喊，“警察同志，那个女的是跟他一起的！原本是个傻子，后来被这小流氓捡回去当媳妇儿，谁知道他是不是把那傻子强奸了。”

听那泼妇这么一说，警察顿时变了脸色，用审犯人一般的目光打量阿勋。

阿勋都觉得可笑，这人为了整他，连这种话都能说出来，真的不怕天打雷劈吗？

“有没有这回事？”警察沉声问道。

阿勋摇了摇头，在纸上写，是有个傻子，但我搬走以后就再没见过，她说得那个女的就是路过拉架。

警察还是有点儿怀疑阿勋的，皱着眉，目光灼灼看着阿勋。阿勋倒也不怕，他十五岁半就经历过这种眼神，坐了小十年的牢，这种眼神他看过太多，现在可以说都免疫了，何况强奸就是子虚乌有，也没什么好怕。他挺直脊背，坦坦荡荡地看回去。

见状，警察虽然还心存疑惑，但没证据也不好再问，况且那两口子一看就不是省油的灯，能这样百般纠缠，估计真如这哑巴的供词，是因为之前结了怨才搞这一出。警察想了想，做起了和事佬，劝那两个人接受调解，让阿勋给他们赔点儿医药费就作罢。

阿勋没意见，觉得大不了就当给那两个人买棺材。那泼妇肯定是不愿意的，还想再编瞎话污蔑阿勋，反倒被警察一句诽谤要吃官司给吓回去了。和她男人商量了一阵，心不甘情不愿地答应下来。临走前，还不忘威胁阿勋早晚要让他和那傻子坐牢。

臭傻逼。

阿勋翻了个白眼，也准备走，他刚站起来，那边门开了，进来一个警察带着几张纸，先瞥了阿勋一眼，随后坐下来，问他是不是坐过牢，说他有前科还打架，那恐怕今天就走不了，可能要按治安条例拘他几天。

麻烦了，要是今天回不去，艺兴估计得急死——不，这都不重要了，重要的是艺兴绝对不能一冲动就跑派出所来找他——

就外面大厅的电子屏上，轮番播放着通缉令。刚才阿勋进会议室前看到了，那么大一张照片，艺兴的照片，底下写着他的身份证号，写着故意杀人畏罪潜逃的罪名，还写着数目可观的悬赏金。一旦艺兴跨进派出所大门，很有可能下一秒就被一堆警察按在地上，被反拧胳膊铐上手铐。

艺兴那么害怕坐牢，那么害怕离开他，不能让艺兴来的。

“你有认识的朋友吗？”警察突然问道，“可以让他过来交保证金，你就能出去了。”

阿勋想都没想就摇摇头，比划着告诉警察，不认识，没朋友。

“那你待着吧！”

警察把阿勋带出会议室，让他签了几份文件，又按了几个手印，很快，拘留证就摆到他面前了。虽然只是打架这种小事，可阿勋有前科的，这就很麻烦，再加上打架的证据确凿，看守所那地方必须要去。

车里，阿勋始终绷着神经张望街上的行人，暗暗祈祷千万不要看见艺兴，也确实一路没看到那个熟悉的身影。他悄悄松了口气，但还是有点儿失落。

也不知道艺兴怎么样了，是不是又要哭鼻子了……真是，这回该怎么哄才能哄好啊……

等了一下午，等得天都黑了，艺兴终于看见阿勋从派出所里出来，却是跟着两个警察上了车，去他不知道的地方。

艺兴愣住，只觉心跳都要停止，抬脚就要冲过去拦车，转念想起阿勋的话，在商场乱哄哄的三楼，阿勋隔着一堆人，跟他喊，走。

能走到哪里啊，他的佛祖他的菩萨，他那么好的阿勋，都去他不知道的地方了，自己又能去哪里。

艺兴失魂落魄在街上走着，脑袋里一片空白。天塌地陷的感觉再一次席卷了他，比之前更甚，掐着他的脖子要把他扔到悬崖底似的。

得救阿勋的，无论如何都要把阿勋救出来。

艺兴拔腿就往家跑，到了家，翻箱倒柜好一阵才找到老顾留下的电话。他又冲到巷子口的电话亭，几乎是抖着手拨通了那串数字。

“顾叔叔，是我，艺馨，阿勋出事了……”

一连三天，艺兴天天去派出所外面等，明知阿勋不在那儿，却还是执拗地等着。就躲在附近的快餐厅里，只买一杯饮料，挨着服务员的白眼，一等就是一天，从清早到夜黑，都不带挪地方的。

然而始终等不到任何，等不到老顾来，或者其他什么人来救阿勋，哪怕是一个消息也好啊，老天爷却吝啬得一个字都不肯透露。

艺兴都快绝望了，甚至开始犹豫要不要进派出所自首，就告诉警察，阿勋发现他是逃犯，要报警抓他，他一害怕就不小心推倒那两口子，这才给阿勋惹上了麻烦，阿勋是无辜的，阿勋是个好人。

可到底是没踏出那一步。每每鼓足了勇气，又每每因为那个“走”字而退缩。

艺兴低下头出神地看着鞋尖。那天去商场原本还要买鞋的，可是好看的鞋子都好贵，阿勋想买，他却舍不得花这笔钱，两人差点吵起来。

要是听阿勋的话就好了，最起码还能让阿勋高兴一点。

自己怎么总是惹阿勋生气呢？以后一定要乖乖的，不能再让阿勋生气了。

艺兴狠狠擦着眼角，却揉出更多眼泪，视线都模糊了。偏偏这时候服务员过来赶他，拿打扫卫生做借口，说要关店，催他快走。

没办法，艺兴只好离开快餐厅，一步三回头地走了。他沿着街道、披着夜色慢吞吞朝家走，经过之前去的澡堂时，被一阵吵杂吸引。是警车，还有几个警察，正站在门口跟澡堂老板娘说着什么。

艺兴彻底傻了。

一定是澡堂老板娘发现他是逃犯了，然后报了警要抓他。隔得远，艺兴也不敢靠近一点去确认——还确认什么，肯定是来抓他的。

便是慌不择路地跑。眼看着要跑回家，艺兴脚下却拐了弯儿，反方向跑走。他就想啊，说不定警察已经到家里堵他了，说不定……已经知道他和阿勋的关系了。不行的，不能连累阿勋。得走，得走得远远的，离阿勋越远越好，就算被抓住也可以谎称阿勋被骗了，阿勋不知情的。

路灯一盏盏亮起来，照着艺兴狂奔的身影，拉长了他的影子，默默旁观着他急促的喘息。

“行了，我们回去调监控，有消息会通知你。”

“那要等到什么时候？”澡堂老板娘急得说话声都拔高，“警察同志，我这里面东西都很贵的，都被偷了，我拿什么养活家里人啊……”说着说着就开始哭天抹泪。

警察不耐烦，但也不好表现出来，随便安慰了几句便上车走了。剩下澡堂老板娘还在跟看热闹的诉苦，说自己有多可怜多不容易，搞得一群人也跟着唉声叹气。

第二天清早，一辆黑色轿车停在路边，从主驾位置走下来一个女人，穿着一身干练的黑色套裙，胸前别着一枚金属徽章。

约莫一个小时后，一辆警车开在前面，领着黑色轿车开往郊外的看守所。又过了一个多小时，那女人领着阿勋走出看守所，然后坐上车离开这地方。

两人一路无话，直到轿车抵达胡同口，女人终于开口了：“你怎么还是这个臭脾气？！”语调气势汹汹的，训孩子一般训斥阿勋。

阿勋想比划，但会的哑语不多，只好跟女人要了纸笔，写，谢谢你，万律师，但我不是臭脾气，我就是忍不了。

“忍不了也忍着！你不知道自己有前科吗？！我能捞你一次难道我还能捞你第二次？！”

那……提前谢谢你？

“欠抽是吧？”

阿勋无辜地笑了笑，比划着告诉万律师，没有，开玩笑。

万律师快烦死了，前两天老顾给她打电话，说阿勋出事了，自己也走不开，只能求她过去帮忙看看。好容易忙完手头的工作，连觉都不睡就连夜开车往这边赶。原以为有多麻烦——老顾也说不清，只说是阿勋的朋友打电话过来找他，边哭边把事情经过告诉了他——没想到过来却看见阿勋一副嬉皮笑脸的德行，是，是不担心了，但生气，气这兔崽子一点儿不知道前科两个字有多麻烦。

“出狱后为什么不找我？嗯？要不是老顾给我打电话，我他妈都以为你死了。”

万律师，不要说脏话。

“你——我早晚让你气死！”

生气会长皱纹。

“……你是阿勋吗？”

啊？

“从前要死不活那个德行呢？被你吃了？”

一句话点醒了阿勋。他怔愣住。是啊，搁从前，他绝不会用这种态度跟万律师沟通。是因为艺兴吧，好像自从认识艺兴之后，自己就渐渐变得……反正挺陌生的，根本不像从前那个阿勋了。

“笑什么呢？傻了吧唧的。”

万律师似笑非笑揶揄，阿勋也不在意，又跟人道了谢，便说该回家了。

几天没出现，艺兴肯定急坏了。

“是不是想女朋友呢？”

……

“老顾都跟我说了，说你找了个女朋友，人怎么样？她知不知道你……”

他知道。

“那她还……”

她很好的，笑起来也很可爱，有酒窝，别人都说她是小桃花，我觉得也是，整个人粉粉白白，比桃花还好看，她什么都好，就是有点儿胆小、怕生，所以我就先回去了，几天没见，她肯定急疯了。

阿勋头一次愿意讲这么多，还是认认真真在纸上写下来，万律师虽然诧异，但更多的是欣慰——那个快活成枯树的孩子终于肯好好见阳光了。

“快滚，别耽误我回去睡觉。”

阿勋嘿然一乐，下车快步穿过胡同朝家走去。然而还不到五分钟又跑回来，焦急地拍打着车窗玻璃，手忙脚乱让万律师带他去护城河。

“怎么了？”

快去！不然就晚了！

也是头一次见阿勋急成这样，整个人都是慌乱无措的。万律师多聪明一个人，她知道现在不是仔细问的时候，便连忙发动车子带阿勋去护城河。

开到半路，阿勋突然想起什么，又让万律师调头去筒子楼那儿——

【还有阿勋你，你每天给我饭吃，就算你是可怜我吧，难道这么做不是为了想让我活着吗？有人和我一样想让我活下去，那我就得活着，好好地活着。】

艺兴曾红着眼睛说过这些话，用不甘的情绪，用发着抖的语调，一字一句地说着。可要是万一呢？万一艺兴后悔了，或者怕连累他，一时想不开就跳河了。

阿勋不敢再往下想，只抻着脖子瞧着前面的路，巴望车速再快点，再快点，就能看到那条漆黑的过道了，摸着黑进去，就能摸到艺兴的脸。可他也害怕到时候真的摸到艺兴冰凉的尸体，和那条狗一样，又冰凉又僵硬。

“你们找谁？”

女人走出厨房，一眼看见几个鬼鬼祟祟的人趴在某扇门上，扒着门缝往里瞧。

听见女人的问话，其中一个沉吟几秒，清了清喉咙，问：“请问，这里是不是住着一个叫阿勋的人？”

啧，又是那小王八蛋。

女人顿时没了好脸色，翻了个白眼，没好气地说不知道。

对方倒也不急，从钱夹里掏出两张纸币递过去，“我们找了阿勋挺久的，请问，您见过他吗？”

那些钱能顶她男人好几天的薪水。回答一个问题就能拿这么多钱，不要白不要。

她接过钱，“是啊，见过，但是搬走了。”

“搬哪儿去了？”

“不清楚。”

“那您知道他在哪儿工作吗？”

“脱衣舞酒吧。”

“谢谢。”

“对了，”女人叫住那几个人，“他身边还有个傻子，你们当心点儿，那傻子发起疯可是会杀人的。”

对方笑了笑，云淡风轻回道：“谁没杀过人呢。”

女人终于有点儿害怕了，看着面前这张阴森森的笑脸，支支吾吾问：“你们……到底是谁啊？”

“债主。”


	4. 第七章补档

阿勋在医院待了三天就出院了，医生的劝阻都不听，非要走，固执死了。艺兴劝他都没用的，两人快吵起来，一个瞪着一个，好像要比赛谁的眼睛更大。

“你又瞪人！长得凶了不起啊，你再瞪，当心眼珠子掉出来！”

艺兴用手把上下眼皮撑开，作弊，显眼睛大。

阿勋无语得很，可又觉得艺兴这样怪可爱的，于是脸上表情说笑不笑说嫌弃不嫌弃，再加上扫视一样的目光，倒是把艺兴给唬住了。

“干嘛那么看我……”

又来，又是这种软趴趴的语气，明明是在抱怨阿勋眼神奇怪，可落到阿勋耳朵里就成了跟他撒娇。胳膊不受控制抬起来，像是要把艺兴搂进怀里，故意的，耍个小小的恶作剧，让艺兴近距离接受他奇怪眼神的洗礼。可是没成功，艺兴弯腰去收拾洗漱用品了，正好躲开了阿勋这一下。手臂被晾在半空，进不是退不是，尴尬。

阿勋有点儿郁闷，惯常吊起他那双下三白眼睛，斜眼看艺兴的背影。

艺兴未免也太瘦了吧。他想。瘦到脊椎骨都把衣服顶起来，一个个小鼓包从后腰排列到脖颈，两条胳膊细得跟发育不良的树枝一样，要是稍微捏紧一些，八成会捏断吧。

阿勋开始发愁，开始琢磨吃什么才能把艺兴养得胖一点。目光又落到艺兴的脖子那儿，露出来的一截白得晃眼。阿勋偷偷靠过去看，借着窗外照进来的一束阳光，他发现艺兴后颈那儿有好多细细密密的小绒毛，跟水蜜桃似的，皮肤也被阳光照得透了粉红，他一阵口干舌燥，眼神都不对了。

“怎么还看我？”艺兴突然转头，“我脸上有东西吗？”

……

“你这个人，越来越莫名其妙了，一会儿高兴一会儿不高兴的，更年期吗？”

……话多。

阿勋翻了个白眼，先一步走出病房，甩手掌柜似的，把东西都甩给艺兴拿着，自己两手空空。他走一半又转回来，冲艺兴招了招手。

“干嘛？”

过来。

艺兴磨磨蹭蹭过去，阿勋一把搭上他肩膀——但更像搂着——手上比划，扶着他走，伤口疼。

“所以让你多住几天医院，偏不听，倔得像驴。”

他说归说，还是老老实实给阿勋当了人肉拐杖，小心地扶着阿勋。

为了接阿勋出院，艺兴奢侈了一笔，拦了一辆计程车送两人回家。阿勋又不高兴了，垮着脸，还瞪着艺兴。艺兴当然明白他想什么，却假装看不见，还故意说计程车就是舒服、就是比公交车好，真好，以后天天坐。

阿勋那张脸啊，黑得噢，跟锅底都没区别，黑了一路，吊了一路，结果等回到他们那间小房子，猜怎么着？直接升级成小炮仗，就差一根火柴就能炸——

一套崭新的厨房用具摆在进门右手方位。煤气灶，换气扇，还有一罐液化气，新得都没有一丝灰尘。

“惊喜！”

艺兴高兴得就差转圈圈，可显摆了，絮絮叨叨跟阿勋说那些东西有多好用，比以前筒子楼邻居家的好用不知道多少倍。

“重点是便宜，我求房东带我去买的，阿姨可会过日子了，帮我挑了一套又好用又便宜的，还有液化气——”

啪，一张纸条被拍到艺兴脑门上。

钱哪里来的？

“顾叔叔给的钱还有剩的，再加上酒吧老板借我们的，你别担心，够用，而且——”

艺兴嘿然一乐，拿出他那个很旧很小的零钱包，拉开拉链，献宝一般递给阿勋。

一卷叠得整整齐齐的纸币躺在零钱包里，面额大小不一，算一算，还不少呢。

“我发工资了。”

这么快就月初了啊。

“老板说我只干了一个多礼拜，没多少，可他又多给了我一点，说是奖励我工作辛苦。”

真的？该不会别有所图吧？

阿勋像闹脾气的小孩儿，不高兴地看着艺兴，觉得艺兴应该再把头发剪短一点，也不要穿什么裙子了，一天天搞这么漂亮，太惹眼太招人了。

艺兴好像反应迟钝，不仅没发现阿勋那股子别扭，还不停在说老板多好多照顾他。阿勋快烦死了，一把捂住艺兴的嘴，又瞪眼睛又撇嘴角的。

艺兴刨开阿勋的手，“你是不是真的更年期？！”

……神经病。

“你才神经病！”

亏他一片好心置办这个置办那个，想把这个安身之处变得更像家，还打算跟房东学做饭，养好阿勋的身体，结果没等来感谢不说，还被揶揄是神经病。艺兴气坏了，一句话都不想跟阿勋说，直接推门走了。刚出门就碰见房东，房东问他煤气灶好不好用，又问他阿勋的病怎么样了，末了，让艺兴去家里一趟，说是又翻出来几件旧连衣裙，虽然样式老，但艺兴穿上肯定好看。

不等艺兴说什么，阿勋黑着脸走出来，一边在纸上写字，一边斜眼瞟艺兴。

阿姨，不要给她裙子穿，她长胖了，穿不上。

“我什么时候长胖了？！哎你这人——简直莫名其妙！”

艺兴气冲冲抱怨着阿勋的蛮不讲理，可阿勋反倒高兴了，肚子上的伤口都不疼了，抱着手臂站在那儿，看艺兴像只小狗一样冲他发脾气。等艺兴发完了脾气顶着一张绯红的小脸跟他瞪眼睛，他才满意，才招呼人去吃饭。

然而艺兴带着阿勋去了菜市场。艺兴的意思是，既然置办了一套厨房用品，那就在家里吃吧，不麻烦的，而且还比外面便宜。

他掰着手指列出一条条应该在家吃饭的理由，认认真真的模样，认认真真的语气，话里话外透着精打细算。虽然有点啰嗦，但是在阿勋看来，那就是他从前想都不敢想的烟火气。十五岁半之后就断掉了，小十年后的这一刻，重新连上。

这就是艺兴曾说的以后吗？应该是吧，多好，他终于有了以后。

按照医嘱，阿勋最起码要再休养一周才能去上班，可他出院第二天就去修车厂了。艺兴见争不过，便垮了脸，也不说话了，低着头都不看阿勋。

阿勋想了想，在纸上写，放心，我会照顾好自己。

“可你还病着……”

可是要多赚点钱，你不是想吃烤肉吗？有了钱，吃多少都可以。

“那我不吃了。”

我想吃。

“……”

阿勋垂在身侧的手捏紧又松开，他盯着艺兴脑袋顶上的发旋儿，想摸摸那处，想了一会儿，手却放在艺兴右脸颊上。艺兴没笑，艺兴苦着脸看他，右脸颊就没有酒窝。阿勋好想那个酒窝，便用手指戳了戳脸，似乎要戳一个酒窝出来。

神奇的是，艺兴这会儿一点都不迟钝，就很明白阿勋的意思。他看着阿勋，咧开嘴，笑了。

一瞬间，仿佛看到那晚的桃花，在昏暗的路灯光下，发育不良的桃树枝被风吹动，花瓣下雨似的落下来，落在他们肩头，又调皮地划过艺兴的脸颊。

阿勋僵了一下，连忙收回手，快步走了。

“我说你……不回去行吗？”

酒吧老板都无语了，要不是阿勋刚出院，他都想给人一脚。还没恢复好就来上班，还是同时做两份工，真是，不要命了。

“艺馨知道吗？”

阿勋装聋，又仗着背景音乐吵，根本不理会酒吧老板的追问。但其实他心里挺怕的，怕回去后，艺兴跟他发脾气，或者，直接跟他掉眼泪。他可受不了艺兴掉眼泪，真的，又不能用说的方式安慰——主要还是眼泪杀伤力大。艺兴本来就长了双下垂眼，不管哭不哭都是一副委屈无辜的模样，再一红，再加上咬着嘴唇不肯说话，只让眼泪在眼眶里打转，很容易就令人想入非非的。

艺兴是男人。阿勋默默给自己洗脑。艺兴只是迫不得已穿女装，不是真的女人，他们……他们做不了那种事的。

“阿勋！有人找你！”

不远处有服务员喊阿勋，他循声看过去，看见一道瘦弱的身影怯生生躲在角落，左右张望了一圈，发现了阿勋，脸上表情顿时变得要吃人。

是艺兴。

糟了。

酒吧老板怕伤及无辜，先撤了，临走前还跟阿勋嘀咕，劝他低头认错、媳妇儿说什么就是什么、媳妇儿永远是对的。

而总是凶巴巴的阿勋竟破天荒认怂，窘迫地站在那儿，不敢上前，更不敢溜号。

至于艺兴，虽然没有立即发火，但看脸就知道恨不得咬死阿勋。

两人沉默对峙半晌，艺兴突然扭头走了。阿勋连忙扔了烟——还抽烟，得亏酒吧里黑，艺兴没看见，不然急死他都哄不好艺兴。他快步追上去，伤口没好彻底，等追上，他已经疼得脸色都发白。

很晚了，街道静悄悄的，又站在偏僻的后巷，空气安静到呼吸声被无限放大。

跟阿勋预想中的一样，艺兴低头不看他，牙齿紧咬下嘴唇，用沉默抗议他的自私行为。

夜风吹过，撩起连衣裙的裙摆，阿勋发现艺兴换了件连衣裙，应该是房东白天说得那些旧衣服中的一件。

的确是老样式，但也的确适合艺兴。

真是有意思。明明是男人，却比女人还适合穿裙子，两条又白又细的小腿露在外面，脚上穿一双白布鞋，鞋边刚刚好卡在脚踝骨下面，衬得那一对腕骨更小巧了。怎么看怎么想入非非。

这怎么行？阿勋可不高兴了，两道眉毛快拧成死疙瘩，他决定等发工资就带艺兴去买衣服，就买裤子穿，不许穿裙子。

阿勋戳了戳艺兴的肩膀，想告诉艺兴别再他妈的穿裙子，太惹眼，万一遇上小流氓得多危险。

艺兴飞快瞟了眼阿勋，突然抓起阿勋的手狠狠咬了一口胳膊。

操啊……

“你不要命了？！想死就赶紧死去！去上吊去！磨磨唧唧折腾是觉得很过瘾吗？”

艺兴是真的气坏了，头回跟阿勋大声嚷嚷。

阿勋也想骂，骂艺兴属狗，骂艺兴不知轻重，肉都快被咬下一块，可是现在他脑子一片空白，捂着被艺兴咬疼的地方，愣在那儿一动不动——

路过的车灯光照亮艺兴的脸，真如桃花一般的脸，化了眼妆，涂了口红，比女人还漂亮。

如果说当初洗去脏污的傻子其实是纯洁无瑕的天仙，那么，现在悉心打扮过的艺兴就是倾国倾城的褒姒——明知褒姒男扮女装，阿勋却仍然心动不已。

好像有点儿理解那些昏君为何爱美人不爱江山。

约莫半小时前，艺兴来找阿勋的时候，碰见在外面抽烟的几个脱衣舞女郎，她们很久没见艺兴了，都挺高兴，先七嘴八舌问了一通，然后把艺兴拉进后台的化妆间，说什么都要给小桃花化妆。

“知道你素颜也好看，可女人要化妆才更漂亮，才能迷得那些男人神魂颠倒。”

其中一个喋喋不休的说着，另外几个硬是把艺兴按在椅子上，拿出一堆化妆品往他脸上抹。他不敢反抗，不敢坦白自己其实男扮女装，只能默默忍着，好半天，总算挨到结束。竟是听见几声小小的倒抽冷气声音，还以为是无意间暴露了，艺兴连忙低下头，假装整理衣服去掩盖喉结。

“乖乖……阿勋是捡了个宝贝回来吧……”

“啊？”

有人把镜子递过来，艺兴傻呆呆看着镜子里的倒影，明知道那是自己的脸，却好陌生。

“快，快去给阿勋看看！”

几个人七手八脚把艺兴推进酒吧，他下意识要抹掉脸上的妆，生怕吓着阿勋，可脑袋里有个声音说，别擦了，指不定阿勋喜欢呢，忘了？有回阿勋压着你都起了生理反应。于是放下了手，忐忑不安地期待着。

然而阿勋现在的表情好古怪，像是惊讶，又像是无法接受。失落和难过围堵了艺兴，他慌死了，就怕阿勋下一秒憋出一句变态、死人妖。

“是她们硬要给我画！”艺兴急忙解释，“我不愿意的，你别觉得我恶心，我、我也不喜欢……”

……

“我这就去擦了！”

艺兴要走，经过阿勋时突然被拉住，被扯回去，然后被按在墙上。

“阿勋？——唔！”

被亲了，跟阿勋亲嘴了，阿勋不会亲嘴，只会跟狗一样咬自己，好疼啊，就不能轻点儿……阿勋的呼吸也好烫，一阵阵吹来脸上，还痒痒的，想抬手抓一抓，却被按在脑袋两侧，整个人也被阿勋禁锢着，动都动不了，唯一能动得某个部位悄悄立起来，都把裙子撑起来了。

阿勋也有反应了，那地方若有似无碰着艺兴，艺兴下意识躲了一下，可是阿勋的手又从他裙子底下钻进去，急切地捏着他的皮肉，从大腿到腰，再到胸口，一把扯下内衣，手掌覆盖上去揉搓。

但是到此为止了，阿勋没再有任何的动作。他松开艺兴，满脸慌乱，满脸的不敢置信。

唇上绯色的口红花了，嘴角那儿晕染开一小片，那颜色仿佛会动，慢慢攀上艺兴的眼角，融入进去，眼眶变红了。

“对不起……”

……

“我现在就擦！你别讨厌我行吗？”

艺兴胡乱抹着脸，可是越抹越花，眼线眼影都混在一起，却意外地搞成了那时候时髦的烟熏妆，平添了一丝诱惑，抹消了几分苦巴巴。不过口红是真的花到都看不下去，他又抹得太狠，嘴唇都红红的，再加上嘴角晕开的绯色、眼中的苦楚，艺兴的模样变得说不上来的奇怪——

勾起了凌虐欲。

想捏紧尖瘦的下巴，想咬破饱满的嘴唇，想掐住细瘦的脖子，想……彻底惹哭艺兴。

阿勋面无表情，他上前一步，几乎是贴着艺兴，他居高临下看着，下垂眼躲开他逼人的目光，身体也往后缩，要躲开他那股子诡谲的气息。

“看，我。”

艺兴微怔，慢慢抬起眼睛。

真吓人，怎么这么看他？是不是要吃了他啊……

没吃，但是咬了，狗一样，阿勋狠狠咬了一口艺兴的嘴巴，又含住嘴唇轻轻吸吮，接着挪到耳朵，亲了一口耳垂，还用鼻子尖蹭了蹭，然后是颈侧，阿勋嘟起嘴吻着那处，他的舌头少了半截，不能舔，只能一下下的亲，可是不够过瘾，便又用牙齿咬，在白净皮肉上留下一圈又一圈的齿印，还有小片的透亮的口水痕迹。

艺兴的脖子很敏感的，被阿勋这样对待，不仅红透，还泛起逼人发疯的酥麻，甚至腿都软了。他呜咽一声，抓着阿勋的衣摆栽进人怀里。

这一秒，阿勋的理智将将崩溃，他觉得全身都在发热，都怪艺兴，怪艺兴主动投怀送抱，怪艺兴男扮女装，怪艺兴……随便勾勾手指、随便看一眼就把他的魂儿都勾跑了。

阿勋又生气又激动，紧紧抱着艺兴，胡乱亲着艺兴。还想更进一步，可是要怎么做呢？他一半的青春期在少管所里度过，成年后也是天天面对一群五大三粗的男人，后来出狱，除了酒吧里的脱衣舞女郎，再没接触过女人了，别说和女人做那种事，他连女人的手都没拉过，何况艺兴是男人，便更不懂男人跟男人要怎么做那种事。

他着急到呼吸都变得粗重，手上也没了轻重，硬是掐红了艺兴的身子。然而怀里人吃了疼都没放开他，甚至还在往他身上贴，贴着他的耳朵，细细的呜咽。

“阿勋……嗯……别、别咬……”艺兴抬起眼睛，眼底水汪汪一片，“亲就行了，别咬……”

啪，脑子里的弦彻底断了。

阿勋掐着艺兴的下巴，逼人仰起脸承受他乱七八糟的亲嘴方式。无意中好像咬破了嘴唇，艺兴瑟缩了一下，舔了舔伤口，然后伸出舌头去舔阿勋的嘴唇。一下，两下，三下，舔得阿勋意乱情迷，下面那根东西也硬邦邦。艺兴也硬了，他低头看看自己，又去看阿勋那处，然后左右张望了一眼，确定暂时没人经过这里，才慢慢解开阿勋的皮带，拉下拉链，手指尖从内裤边沿伸进去，握住硬烫的器官，开始轻柔地抚慰起来。

阿勋傻了，他没想到艺兴会这么主动，下意识握住手腕阻止那些抚慰动作。

“阿勋，”艺兴又亲了他一下，“你不想吗？”

……怎么可能不想。

“先暂时这么做吧，又没有……润滑的东西……”

你怎么什么都懂？

“我、我说过，我不喜欢女人……”

阿勋哭笑不得。当初不过是好奇才问了那种问题，没想到艺兴是真的认真回答了。该说误打误撞还是阴差阳错？太无语了。

“你会觉得我恶心吗？”

……

“那你讨厌我吗？”

倒也没有。

“要不你闭上眼睛吧，把我想象成女人——”

一只手伸过来捂住阿勋的眼睛，耳边传来窸窸窣窣的声音，能感觉到内裤被扯下来，下面那根东西赤裸裸晾在外面，接着，进入某个又热又湿的地方。

阿勋睁开眼睛，看见艺兴蹲在他身前，用嘴巴吃下那根东西。

就整个人都懵了，什么反应都跟不上，唯一的感觉——或者说所有的感觉集中在下体，太多了，多得要爆炸。阿勋想推开艺兴，想告诉艺兴没必要为了他这么做，艺兴却拂开他的手，放松下颌，把整根粗大的性器官吃进嘴里。

埋在胯部的脑袋一起一伏，耻毛时不时擦过艺兴的鼻子和脸蛋，有点儿痒，但是他完全不在乎，就闭着眼睛专心伺候阿勋。技巧很生涩，什么取悦方式都不会，只是简单的用嘴套弄。可就是这样也足以让阿勋头脑发飘两脚发软。

呼……也太爽了吧，简直要死。

本能促使阿勋晃动起腰部，性交似的进出艺兴的嘴巴。硬胀顶端一下下撞着喉咙里的软肉，引起生理性反胃，艺兴眼角被逼出眼泪，睫毛变得湿漉漉。阿勋看了一会儿，拿指腹轻轻抹干净了眼泪。

“……”

……别看我，怪别扭的。

“那你也别看我啊……”

……好好，不看。

阿勋侧过头，可是忍不住的，刚才那一眼，看尽了艺兴梨花带雨的模样，于是满脑子都是那副模样，勾引着他，诱惑着他，害粗大的性器官又胀大了一圈。

“怎么又大了……”

艺兴含糊不清地抱怨道，松开嘴，用手代替嘴巴抚慰阿勋。一丝晶亮的口水连在龟头和嘴唇之间，艺兴拿舌头勾掉，嫣红的舌尖无意扫过马眼，快感立刻爆炸，快逼疯阿勋了。他急促喘着，死死盯着艺兴饱满的嘴唇。

妈的，怎么比那些跳脱衣舞的女人还骚……

阿勋的眼睛暗下去，一双手抱住艺兴的脑袋，肉棒猛地捅进嘴里，快速进出着，整根进入再整根抽出，龟头挤进狭窄的喉咙，突突跳着撑开了那处。他把湿热的口腔当成艺兴两腿间的隐秘部位，毫无章法且蛮横地操干。

那东西那么大，艺兴怎么受得了啊，生生被逼哭了，呼吸也变得好困难，喉咙里不断发出幼兽一般的呜咽声。他用眼神向阿勋求饶，求阿勋轻一点，别这么粗暴地对他。可阿勋的理智已经崩溃，满脑子就一个念头——射进去，射满这张嘴，哪怕是牙齿缝也要填满他的精液，看这人还说不说勾引他的话，还用不用那种撩拨的眼神看他。

面对阿勋的野蛮粗暴，艺兴是真的遭罪，越来越胀大的性器官撑得嘴角都发酸，口水咽不下，大部分都顺着下巴流下去，滴滴答答落在衣服上，胸前一小片衣襟都被濡湿了。沉甸甸的囊袋有节奏地撞着下巴，一双手也被阿勋紧紧攥着，骨头都被捏疼了，可是鼻腔里充斥蓬勃的男性荷尔蒙味道，那么浓，那么深重的欲望，让人好快乐。

艺兴想着，突然收紧口腔狠狠吸了一下肉棒，阿勋打了个哆嗦，后腰和屁股绷得紧紧的，下体猛地往嘴里撞了十几下，射了。

就像阿勋幻象中的一样，又浓又黏稠的精液射满艺兴的嘴巴，甚至有几滴溅在外面，肉棒抽出来时还在射，射到艺兴的脖子上，搞得哪里都是黏糊糊的。阿勋出神一般盯着那儿，手指揉搓着肉棒，挤出最后几滴精液，然后往人嘴上涂。

艺兴没有任何反抗，呆呆看着阿勋，任由阿勋把他的脸他的嘴甚至是他的胸口，全都搞得乱七八糟。

好半晌，神智回来了，两个人都有点儿不自在，目光都闪躲着，不敢看对方一眼。

“阿勋……”

艺兴叫他，声音哑哑的，又慵懒又性感。

“你别嫌我恶心。”

……

“你就把我想成女人就行了，我……我喜欢给你做这种事。”

……

“你不要去找别人做，好不好？”

艺兴好像快哭了，说话声调都隐隐发颤。他维持着鸭子坐的姿势，低着头，一双手抠紧青石砖的缝隙。

半天没等来阿勋的回应，艺兴抬起头，眼泪汪汪的，满目恳求神情。

“我不是女人，”他说，“可我……真的喜欢给你做这种事，你别去——”

后面的话被阿勋伸手拽起他的动作打断，阿勋拉着他的手，拿袖子擦干净他脸上那些脏污，然后亲了他。

我不找，谁都不找。

“……”

回去吧，很晚了，我们该回家了。

凌晨的街道上，阿勋拉着艺兴的手，踩着路面破旧的青石砖，慢慢朝他们那间小屋子走去。

人影被路灯光拉长，又被剪短，两个并排走着的影子，一个高一些，一个矮一些，偶尔有桃花瓣落在影子上，很快又被风吹跑了。

突然，影子停了下来。

阿勋跟艺兴比划，过两天你休息，我带你去买几件衣服，别穿裙子了，你又不是女人。

“……”

……怎么又哭了？烦死了。

艺兴却越哭越凶，一双眼睛都哭得红肿。阿勋没辙没辙的，头疼死了，可又说不了话安慰，只好把人抱在怀里，哄小孩儿那样轻轻拍着艺兴的后背。

再哭就不要你了。

“哦……”

艺兴胡乱抹了把脸，笑起来，拉着阿勋的手走得好快，边走边说白天去菜市场买了一只猪脚，还有玉米，还有花生，给阿勋炖猪脚汤喝，要好好补一补，病就能很快好了。

阿勋听着，弯起了嘴角，一双眼睛也弯成月牙形状。和天上的月亮一样温柔。


End file.
